The Legend Of Elsword: A New Legacy
by GalaxyLight364
Summary: The story takes place in a alternate world in a war between the Dark Overload and the Elrios legion. Elesis has to force herself to put her baby brother, Elsword in a basket and send him into river leaving a promise that they'll find each other again. Elsword was found by an elf family and raised him as their son along a their daughter, Rena. That's when Elsword's legacy begins.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**GL (GalaxyLight): I've decided to do another Elsword story, a different kind.**

 **Elsword: Really? What is it about?**

 **GL: Hint: It doesn't involve you.**

 **Elsword: What? What does that mean?**

 **Elsword?: He's talking about 'me'.**

 **Elsword: What the- Who are you and why do you look like me?**

 **Elsword?: I'm you, well from a different world. Just let GL explain.**

 **GL: This story takes place in a alternate world similar to yours but it is entirely different. Just watch this story and you'll understand.**

Elesis's PoV

My little brother, Elsword was born and I tried my hardest to raise him. I love him and he loves me, we were having a happy time together. But one year later, my village was attacked by the Dark Overload's army and the elemental sages were doing their hardest to protect the village. Unfortunately, the Dark Overload himself showed up and defeated the sages. I've realized that I cannot keep Elsword here any longer. So I ran away with my brother in a basket and headed for a river. I wrote a note and placed it next to Elsword.

"I'm really sorry Elsword," I tell him. "but I just cannot let you stay with me any longer. I'm leaving you to be safe from the demons, so please forgive me." Although Elsword didn't understand what I was saying, I didn't care.

"E...le...sis" Elsword tried to say my name. I almost blushed when he said that.

"Please, Elsword. Please live a happy life without me for a while. I promise I'll come back for you, even if it takes my life." I began to cry as I touched Elsword's hand and kissed him in the forehead. I let go and pushed the basket into the river. "May our ancestors look after you. May they look after us all." I watched my little brother being swept away in the river. "We will see each other again. I know it. That's a promise."

Narrator's PoV

A new day has passed as a basket was floating in the river. Eventually, it came to rest in a distant land, where a strong family of elves gathered' round, wondering what's inside. They didn't have to wonder for long.

"Oh my, it's a baby." The female elf said.

"It must have swept here by the river." The male elf said. "Hey, there's a note beside him. It says 'Please, take care of Elsword."

"That must be his name."

"So what should we do?"

"Why don't we raise him as our new son?"

"WHAT!? But darling, this boy is a human. We can't raise someone who isn't a part of our race."

"Are you suggesting we leave him here?" The female elf became angry.

"Well, no but-"

"Then it's decided. We're going raise this boy and make him become a strong man."

The male elf had no choice to accept it and the pair took Elsword to their home. They placed him next to another baby who was born a year ago.

"Look Rena." The female elf told her. "This boy is your new brother."

The male elf sighed. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to train both them to become strong warriors... when they grow up of course."

"My, you changed your mind fast." The female elf chuckled.

The male elf blushed. "Don't even start!" He shouted.

Years has passed as Elsword grew up alongside Rena. They got along so well, it was almost like they were siblings. Then new things began to wonder through their land. That's when Elsword's legacy begins.

 **GL: And that's the prologue. What did you think?**

 **Elsword: I feel I'm watching something that doesn't exist in my world.**

 **Elsword?: That should be obvious because it really doesn't.**

 **Elsword: Yeah! I mean seriously! Sis leaves me in a basket and now I became siblings with Rena? That is just too weird.**

 **GL: That's because this is an story I made up in an alternate world. And this Elsword you're looking at is the Elsword I created.**

 **Elsword: No... Way... 'faints'**

 **Elsword?: Looks like he won't be getting up anytime soon.**

 **GL: Yep. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this intro. I'll write some more if I have the time. I'll keep in touch with you all.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Truth

**GL: All right! Let's begin the story. But before we do, I'm going to tell you a bit about The Legend of Elsword. This is NOT Canon, it's a different series of Elsword that I created: The Legend of Elsword series. There might be characters that may not appear for a while, so sorry to those who like them. I'm going to make Elsword the strongest out of all the elgang (except Elesis until the upcoming events). There may be new regions in Elrios. And Guess what else, I'm actually making new class that doesn't exist, for the elgang. Think of it as the 4th class. That's pretty much all I have to say.**

 **Elsword (Legend): So can we start now?**

 **GL: Yes!**

 **Elsword (Original): Can I watch this story?**

 **Rena (Legend): Of course!**

 **Elsword (Original): Whoa! Rena! Is that you?**

 **Rena (Legend): Yes and no. I'm Rena from The Legend of Elsword series so you probably don't know me.**

 **GL: Are you guys ready?**

 **All: Yeah!**

 **GL: Then let's begin the story!**

 **Classes (4th class)**

 **Elsword: Knight (Base): Wears a red shirt, a white and red short jacket (No sleeves), red shorts, black gloves, iron bracelets, armored shoes, red spiky hair and a black band tied on his forehead. Weapon: Red Star (Great Sword). Element: Fire. Age: 14.**

 **Rena: Ranger (Base): Wears a white top with green and blue stripes, a green mini-jacket, white shorts, green gloves, white boots, light green long hair and a silver headband with a flower attached to it. Weapon: Green Wing (Bow). Element: Wind. Age: 14.**

Narrator's PoV

Years passed by after the elves raised Elsword as their son. He grew alongside Rena and lived his life with his new family. Although Elsword and Rena aren't blood-related, they almost acted like siblings to each other. And a more oddly, yet compatible pair of siblings Elrios has never seen. As for Elsword, he, like most people, accepted the world in which he was born, believing he was one of them... almost. He saw some differences between him and the elf family but he didn't care. He only knows that they are a family to him.

Elsword's PoV

Rena and I were playing 'Hide and Seek' together. I hid myself inside a broken tree oak. But in ten or fifteen seconds, she already found me. I swear, Rena is good at finding me, not because she's an elf, but because I always choose the easiest hiding spots.

"Your turn, Elsword!" Rena got me out the tree.

"Okay, Okay." I faced towards the tree, closed my eyes and counted. "1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10! Ready or not here I come!" I opened my eyes and began finding Rena. To be honest, I already knew where she is, because she is most likely the one to hide behind a mushroom. I went behind a mushroom and found her. "Found you!" I shouted.

"Awwww. What gave it away?" Rena groaned.

"Your green hair." I answered.

Rena chuckled. "I guess it does stand out a bit."

"Hey, Rena! Why don't we go somewhere new?"

"As long as it's not outside the forest. Mom and Dad would hate it if we did."

As we were exploring around the forest, plants popped up form under the ground and it doesn't look like it wants to let us pass.

"Uh Oh, I don't think that plant looks friendly." Rena said.

"Don't worry!" I drew my Red Star. "Take this, you overgrown fungus!" I shouted as I sliced it in half.

"You know you didn't have to kill it." Rena sighed.

"What do you expect me to do? Bribe it?" I complained.

Rena sighed again. "Let's just go."

As we progressed on, We found a cave. "Let's go in there." I said with excitement.

"Wha? No, we're not allowed in there." Rena protest.

"Pffffft... Excuses, excuses. Just stay close to me and you'll be fine. Now let's go in!" I grabbed Rena's hand and dragged her into the cave. The cave was dark and gloomy. We slowly walk our way through. Lucky for us, the cave was short and we got back outside.

"Should we really be here? I don't think this place is saf-" Before Rena could finish, an bird-like creature appeared in front of us and swiped Rena. "EEEEK"

"RENA!" I shouted as the bird ran. I chased after it, then it jumped up on a tree and found more of them.

"I thought all of you lowlifes were gone." The bird leader said.

"Argh! Let me go!" Rena tried to struggle, but she couldn't get off of him.

The bird laughed. "Don't let him get away." Two smaller birds jumped off the tree and began facing me.

"Give her back!" I drew my sword out. I took them out, but more came. No matter how many birds I took out, they just kept coming.

"You savage beasts! Let me go and leave us alone. We didn't do anything to you." The bird leader had it and jumped off the tree and threw her into the ground.

"'Screeeech' I've had about enough of you..." The bird leader was about to hit Rena with his flail.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I roared with rage unleashing a huge wave of fire around the area. The birds screeched and some flew away.

"Elsword... What did you just do? Was that fire?" Rena said with amazement.

"I-I don't know. When I got angry, a huge burst of flame hurled inside of me and before I knew it, this happened." I tried to explain.

"Take care of 'em... I gotta report to Karis..." The bird leader said as he left the forest leaving is minions to attack us. I was still furious to what they did to Rena, so I took everyone of them out without breaking a sweat.

"Are you okay Rena?" I helped Rena up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied.

"That's good."

Suddenly, a bird jumped up and tried to attack me from behind. I turned but I didn't have the time to block it. Just when he was about to hit me, he was shot by an arrow and now it was dead. I turned to see who shot him, and I realized it was Rena who used her bow to shoot him.

"Don't think you're the only one who is skilled at things." Rena winked.

"I'll admit, that was a very good shot." I complimented her.

"Thanks, now let's get back home. We have a lot of things to tell to Mother and Father about those monsters and especially you."

We headed back home and told our parents what happened.

"I almost thought that this was the end for me until Elsword unleashed fire from out of his body and scared the monsters away. Please understand, mother and father! We're telling the truth."

"It's true. I was only trying to save her."

"I know, you have to believe us, mother and father. We speak the truth."

Mom and Dad looked at each other and looked back at us.

"Rena is telling the truth, Dad. I swear. I just got mad, roared with anger and 'boom'! Flame city.

"It's not that, Elsword. I believe you both. It's just that your mother and I knew this day would come." Dad said.

Rena and I were confused. "What day?" I asked.

"The day when we would have to tell you the truth."

Mom and Dad told me and Rena everything. They told me that I wasn't an elf at all but a human. In fact an exile from an unknown, distant land. Rena and I were shocked to hear what they said to me. The two of us never knew any of this until now. I didn't want to believe it, but part me wants to.

"So... You mean... I'm not your real son?" I asked them.

"You ARE our real son. It's just that you came from somewhere else." Mom explained to me. "Far away, where wars rage on and on in Elrios, and the innocent seem to always pay the price. We wished that this war would end. But the Dark Overlord wouldn't accept peace. Because of him, this is what is happening right now. Those birds you were talking about were the Dark Overlord's army. They're looking for something or someone. This may be the reason why you were brought here to be kept safe from the monsters."

I couldn't reply back at them. All I said was: "I'll think I'll go to my room for a while." I head upstairs and went to my room.

That night, I looked at the window thinking where my home could be. When suddenly, visions started popping into my head. I heard voices but I could hardly see anything. It was a girl's voice who was calling my name. I felt like I know that voice before, but I can't remember. My headed was pounding so hard, I could not focus, until someone touched me at the back. It was Rena.

"Are you okay, Elsword?" She said to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I feel like I need to go. I have to find out the truth about myself and find out what's going on. I know this is risky, but staying here won't help me. "Rena! I have decided. I'm going to venture fourth and find my real home."

"E-Elsword?" Rena said surprised.

"I need to know more about myself. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Tomorrow morning, I am leaving this house. No questions, this is my decision."

The next morning, I was packed up and ready to leave. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Dad asked me.

"Yes, I have to know what's more." So this is where I said goodbye to my parents and my sister, even though they're not my real family. Mom and Dad hugged me gently, but Rena hugged me very tight.

"I wish that I would like to go with you and see what's outside the forest." She said to me.

"This is your home, Rena, but I just found out that my home is out there somewhere, and I've got to find it. Besides, I'm not leaving you behind. I'm just leaving you where you belong." i replied.

"I know." She sighed. "I always thought I'd belong with you because I'm always with you. But it seems like that is about to end."

I let go of the hug and Rena went back into the house. "Don't worry about her, Elsword." Dad said. "You know how nice, kind and gentle she can be. You'll see her when you get back."

I sighed and looked down at my feet. I may think that this may have been a poor choice, but Dad comforted me. "Now, now, son, keep your head up, your nose clean,and use that power of yours wisely. All gifts come with a price."

"Don't listen to your father's preaching, Elsword." Mom said as she was trying to keep my head up. "Just be yourself. It's all any of us can do."

After a long goodbye, I left the only family I'd ever known, and journeyed on to where I don't even know.

That's when I was ambushed by the bird creatures again. I drew my sword out and attack. After a huge beating spree, I had one more bird left to slice until an arrow shot it dead. I turned around to see who it was. It was Rena.

"Father and I talked about your departure and about the whole belonging thing, and we decided that siblings should always belong together, even if we're not blood-related."

I chuckled. "Well, I guess you're right. At least I won't be alone anymore."

"Are you saying you miss us already?"

"I never said that!" That's when Rena and I laughed together, which brings us to the moment that my journey with Rena really began.

 **GL: Phew. Time to stop.**

 **Elsword (Original): Talk about long.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Yeah, and this just the beginning.**

 **Elsword (Original): I feel like this is going to be a long story.**

 **Rena (Legend): You have no idea.**

 **GL: I'll see you in the next chapter... which is also going to be long.**

 **All: 'Groan'**


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecies

**GL: Alright. Let's get back to where we left off.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Ah right! We're going to meet HIM, aren't we?**

 **GL: Yep!**

 **Elsword (Original): Who?**

 **Aisha (Legend): You'll know when we'll get to that part.**

 **Elsword (Original): What the- Aisha?**

 **Aisha (Legend): Yeah, but not the Aisha you know and I'm not going to say the same thing like Rena did. Anyway, is everyone ready because I am.**

 **All: Yes.**

 **Aisha (Legend): Good, now let's begin!**

 **GL: Took the words right out of my mouth.**

 **Aisha: Magician (Base): Wears a purple shirt, a purple jacket, a purple hat, a skirt with white and purple stripes, short purple hair, black gloves, white boots and a silver necklace with a white sphere attached to it. Weapon: Purple Dust (Staff). Element: Fire, Ice, Wind and Lightning. Age: 14**

Elsword's PoV

We were almost about to leave the forest until we ran into a man who was seriously injured who is resting here.

"Hey! Are you alright?" I asked him.

When the guy looked at me, he became shocked. "You're... You're alive? But it's too late... too late..."

I could not understand what he was saying but what I knew is that he somehow knows me. "Too late for what? Who are you? Do you know me? Where do I come from? What are you?... What are we?... WHAT AM I?!" I questioned.

"You mean you don't know?"

"No, he doesn't. Not a single thing." Rena answered for me.

"You are a fated warrior. When you were just a little boy. It was your sister's job to protect you."

I was surprised when he said 'sister'. "Sister? I have a sister? A 'Real' sister?"

"Yes. It was also job to protect you and her... it was my job to protect all of you."

"There are others?" I asked.

"Others... There were. There were seven of us, Guardian Sages that is, and we had one job: ensure that all fated warriors were born. Our very survival depended on them... but the Temple and Grotto are now gone... overrun by..."

Before he could finish, I piped up. "Temple? What Temple? Can you take me? Can I see it? Where I came from, I mean?"

"No, no. Who knows what forces occupy the Temple now. What state it's in. You don't understand. After they came for you and your sister..."

"They? Who is they? And why did they come after me?" I asked.

"Because the prophecies spoke of an El-Warrior, a warrior born on those who have their blood of El flowing in them. You and your sister, Elesis."

"So you're saying that Elsword is a special kind of warrior who was born to fight." Rena asked. The man nodded.

"Elsword, I assure you that I'm telling you the truth. The Dark armies attacked, intent on destroying the newborn warriors and killing the rest of us." Rena and I were shocked to hear that.

"They nearly succeeded... and then they siege to the other regions. We were at war. For many years we fought all over Elrios. Brutal clashes with the armies of the Dark Overlord, who was intent on preventing the prophecies from coming true. The other six Guardian Sages and I led our small but valiant forces into battle after battle against our ruthless, mercenary foe. Then, when we were beginning to turn the tide... Karis came."

"Karis?" I asked.

"Yes, Karis." The man answered. "Karis was... is... monstrous, horrific, ferocious, a black devil that fills the skies with terror, unstoppable force of nature..."

"Then those bird-like creatures were the forces of Karis and they were looking for you." Rena said.

"Yes, those are what they call Birdlans, Karis's lowest minions. She still searched for me... and years ago I watched as Karis plucked the other Guardian Sages from the fields of battle, like so may ripe grapes form a vine. Without , our cause is lost. Only I, Ignitus, managed to escape. Not that it matters, Karis now rules all... and I sit here wondering what might have been. What else I might have done."

Just then, someone came to us. A purple haired girl with a magic staff with a sparkly necklace. "The coast is clear we can- Huh? Who are you guys?" She said.

"Who are you?" I asked back.

"My name is Aisha, I'm a magician. There, now what are your names?"

"I'm Rena, and this is my brother Elsword. It's nice to meet you." Rena bowed.

"Aisha found me injured when I escaped. She brought me here to be safe while she was looking around just in case it was safe to go out." Ignitus explained.

"So what are you two doing here?" Aisha asked us.

"We're trying to Elsword's real home because he was placed somewhere far away from his home and wants find out what he really is."

"Is that so? So does that mean you are going to help us?" Aisha asked.

"We are, I need to know more about myself and my sister." I exclaimed. "Ignitus, why have you given up? I just find out that I'm this special warrior, and you tell me all is lost? That I have no home or family left? I've come way too far to give up now. I wanna see where I come from. I wanna see my sister."

"All due respect, Elsword, but this war we're talking about here. You can't aspect us to take on the whole army by ourselves." Aisha spoke to me.

"Yes, Elsword, it's not as simple as that. It's true, the prophecies spoke of an El-Warrior destined to put his stamp on this age. But the prophecies didn't foretell the devastation that surrounds us now." Ignitus explained.

"Maybe you're right, but I'm willing to try. I want to take the first step." I said with all my heart.

"Very well then. We'll go. You deserve to see your beginning before it all ends." Ignitus said as he got up. That's when we left the forest for the first time ever.

 **GL: And that ends Chapter 2.**

 **Elsword (Original): For some reason, this is getting more exciting than ever.**

 **Aisha (Legend): Well it's obvious that this series is different to yours.**

 **Elsword (Original): What was that?**

 **Aisha (Legend): 'Yawn' I'm going to bed, I've had a rough day. 'Leaves'**

 **Elsword (Original): HEY! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU! 'chases Aisha'**

 **Elsword (Legend): I don't think he'll last if he tries to pick a fight with Aisha.**

 **GL: Guarantied.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

Notes: I might have stolen the name Ignitus from a certain series because I couldn't find a name that fits him.


	4. Chapter 3: Origin & Training

**GL: I'm back!**

 **Elsword (Legend): Took you long enough.**

 **GL: Look, I have school and homework okay? It's not like I'm free to always do what I want.**

 **Elsword (Original): We know. But still, waiting for one week is a little bit long.**

 **GL: That's the way it goes. Now let's begin!**

Elsword's PoV

We followed Ignitus to the temple, there was some Birdlans that were trying to ambush us on the way.

"I thought you said it was safe outside, Aisha." I told her.

"I did! They must have been moving in the shadows while I wasn't looking." Aisha exclaimed."Let me take care of them. I'll give them a nice shocking treat. LIGHTNING BOLT!" That's when Aisha let out a huge bolt of lightning at the Birdlans causing them to collapse with smoke.

"Whoa, that was amazing." Rena said amazingly.

"Well, I AM a magician after all." Aisha smirked.

Before she could say anything else, more arrived and some looked more fierce than the ones Aisha took out. "Stand back, let me show the true power of a Guardian Sage." Ignitus covered us. The birdlans charged at him. Ignitus unleashed a huge fire barrier around him making the birdlans force back. Then Ignitus let out a huge wave of fire, so hot it could almost melt you. The birdlans screeched and flew away.

"Whoa, that... was awesome." I said shocked.

"Wow... So this is the power of a Guardian Sage." Rena commented who was also shocked.

"Let's go before any more shows up." Ignitus continued walking. We followed.

When we arrived at the temple a huge door was in front of us. Ignitus put his hand in the door, it then glowed and opened. "Ahhh, home sweet home." He sighed of relief. We entered as the door closed behind us. We progressed through and entered a room with a big statue of a somewhat sage. I looked at Ignitus and he looks back at me. He knows what I need to do so I moved forward further into the temple. We headed to a door that leads outside and took a look. We were shocked to see what has happened to the village in the war. Everything was in ruins. The buildings were collapsed, lots of dead bodies were scattered, and worst of all, a giant hole in the middle of the village.

"W-What happened here?" Rena asked shocked to see all of this.

"This is what Karis has done. Put all the islands under her iron rule." Ignitus explained.

"I wanted to see where I came from... but I didn't know it was going to be like this." I said.

"There's hardly anything left in this village." Aisha added.

"This was once your home, Elsword. You and your sister's home. Together we can make it our home once again... reclaim what's rightfully ours." ignitus exclaimed.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"I mean that my time for heroics has past... but with your help, we might be able to beat Karis."

"Wait a minute! Where's my sister? Where did she go? Is she still alive?"

"Ahhh, I forgot. It's time to let me tell you about your sister, Elesis. It began 13 years ago when you were just a young boy, the Dark Overload began raiding this very village. The Gaurdian Sages and I fought our hardest to protect the village, while Elesis did her best to protect you, Elsword. But she realize that she cannot protect you in her rough condition so she had no other choice but to send you someplace far away where no one would find you."

I cut him off. "Wait, it was Elesis who send me away?"

"Yes. She did not only for your protection and safety but also did it because she loves you. The Dark Overlord's army was too strong for us and the Guardian Sages were all captured but I managed to escape which you already know. Elesis was the only one left in the village when she came back. I alone was with her. She wanted to become a warrior who fears her enemies and protect those she care about. So I physically taught her everything I know. After 10 years of training, Elesis has mastered the element of Fire from me. She then sets off on a journey to find you, Elsword. She would go anywhere to find you whatever it takes because she wants to see you and know you're safe. Elesis misses you Elsword. She wants to be together with you again. That was 3 years ago."

"Oh my, what a story between him and her." Rena commented.

"No kidding." Aisha added.

All this time, my sister was the one who brought me to an elf house to be safe and I have been living in there for 13 years without seeing her. I realized that the girl from the vision I had was Elesis. She wants me back now. She became a El-Warrior just to look for me. I feel I want to see her again too. I then realized that I need to catch up with her. I don't want her to think that I'm a weak boy who can't do anything for her.

"Ignitus, I want you to train me. I have to look for my sister. If I'm going out there, I need to be strong." I said to him.

"Good. That's all I can ask. Come with me." Then Ignitus went back inside. The others and I followed.

"The style you used earlier is crude, archaic, and obvious, Elsword, but you got the job done." Ignitus explained. "Not bad, considering you haven't been taught anything about what it means to be an warrior."

"Thanks... I think." I almost complimented.

"But if you're going to have a chance against Karis and her army and to find your sister, you're going to need to learn a lot more."

"Um... can you train us too?" Rena asked.

"Very well, but each one of you will take turns." Ignitus agreed. "Now it's time to unleash the true warrior within you." Then suddenly, the statue began to lower itself. "Each of the Guardian Sages is master of an element. I, as you may have surmised, am master of fire. Pay attention and you may be someday too. Let's begin." The statue was finally lowered underground, then the hole closes. Now the room looks like a training room.

I went first and drew my Red Star. Then enemies popped up. "Those are just dummies so make good use to them." Ignitus explained. I tried to use my fire but for some reason, it won't work.

"Come on, Elsword! You can do it!" Rena cheered me on.

"Hurry up! I want to begin my training soon." Aisha shouted.

"Focus, Elsword! Find the spirit you're looking for inside you. Once you've find it you'll have the potential to fear your enemies. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and empty your mind..." Ignitus called me.

Ignitus was right. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and emptied my mind and began trying to find the fiery spirit inside me. As I kept looking I found a red, hot feeling knowing that I found it. I opened my eyes and unleashed the power of fire inside me. Suddenly, a ring of fire appeared around me. Then the fire was flowing in my hands and then right into my sword. That's when a huge burst of flame was flowing around the sword, making it totally covered with fire. I turned away to prevent my face from burning. I could feel the raging fire in my hands. Then flame began to fade away. I looked at my sword and was shocked to see how much it changed. The color has changed from white and red to black and red. There was a red sphere at the top of the handle. The shape was a little bit different too, but it was still huge and looks better. I can see a red fiery aura was flowing inside the sword. Rena, Aisha and Ignitus were amazed to see what happened to my sword.

"Well done, Elsword. Using the power of fire, your great sword has become a 'Great Fire Sword'. Ignitus explained.

I trembled with excitement. I swung my fire sword and then a wave fire flew out of the sword and burned the enemies in crisp. "I think I'll call this type of sword 'Fire Star'. After I took 50 enemies down. Ignitus told me to finish the job by unleashing a finishing move as he spawn out a huge number enemies surrounding. I knelled down, crossed my body and began charging my flames. As I reached my maximum power, I stood up and roared uncontrollably, letting a huge explosion made out of fire. When it was over, I sat down with exhaustion. It seems that I have finally taken control of fire inside me.

"Good work, Elsword. But even if you've mastered fire. You still don't have a chance to defeat Karis... yet." Ignitus said to me.

Rena's PoV

I began my training while Elsword is resting next to Ignitus and Aisha while watching. After my training was complete, I realized my sniping abilities have gotten better than usual and had some upgrades with my Green Wing. Thanks to Ignitus's power, I'm able to make fire arrows with my energy. Now I can burn my enemies making them easier to be brought down. And I may think that Aisha's magic have gotten stronger too after her training was complete, especially on her fire. After our training was completed, Ignitus lead us to a small pool with crystal clear water with a bright aura flowing out. We looked into it, but there was nothing to see but our reflection.

"What is this?" I asked Ignitus.

"If you must know, certain warriors have the ability to see visions, the thoughts, memories and dreams of others and to see what's happening in places far, far away." Ignitus explained. "I am one such Sage, and in this pool the visions come fourth."

"I see" I replied.

"But I'm afraid it's not that easy, Rena. It takes time, reflection, and patience. What I do see in the Pool of Visions is that Astrapi, one of the guardian sages, is being held on the Plains of Damini, in the Bethma region."

"Plains of Damini?" I asked.

"Yes. Plain's of Damini is a desolate land with a storm of pure lightning. It has been littered with the machinery of war... Elsword, while I look for details on the others, I want you to venture there and find out what you can. You must find Astrapi, the Guardian Sage of Lightning before he's lost forever."

"Do you think my sister is in there?" Elsword asked.

"Possibly. Remember, just look around. If you encounter Karis, run... you're not ready to face her yet."

"Right! But Ignitus, how do we get there?" I asked him.

"Do not worry. There is a room that will help you get there."

Elsword's PoV

Ignitus leaded us to another room. Inside was nothing but weird marks with a strange symbol on the floor. "Stand in the middle of symbol, and it will instantly take you to where you need to go." Rena, Aisha and I stood on the symbol and then it began to glow. Suddenly, our legs were beginning to vanish, then our body, then our arms and then our heads. Right before we vanished, I heard Ignitus say one thing. "May the ancestors protect you all."

 **GL: Time to stop.**

 **Aisha (Legend): 'Exhausted' That was long.**

 **Rena (Legend): But it's just the beginning.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Yep. The beginning of a new journey.**

 **GL: You said it! See you in the next chapter**

Notes: Damini is Hindi for Lightning and Astrapi is Greek for Lightning as well.


	5. Chapter 4: The Plains of Damini

**GL: Time for some more story.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Where are we going again? Plains of Damini was it?**

 **Rena (Legend): Yep! Can you believe it? We are going to a new region.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Yeah! I was excited as well.**

 **Raven (Legend): If you two are done panicking with excitement, we really need to get this started.**

 **Rena (Legend): R-Right!**

 **GL: BEGIN!**

 **Raven: Taker (Base): Wears an old, brown cloak around him. Has a cross scar on his face. Three scars on his body. A Nasod arm on his right arm (not left) and a black glove on his left hand. Has dark pants, black shirt, a half-torn jacket, armored shoes and a golden locket with a picture of his deceased wife Seris. Weapon: Black Claw (Blade). Element: Shadow. Age: 20**

Aisha's PoV

The light faded when we appeared in a dark, stormy plains.

"So this is the Plains of Damini." I said as I looked around. The sky was very dark despite that it is daytime because the whole sky was covered with clouds... very dark clouds. I can see lightning chains in the clouds too.

"This place is creepy." Rena shivered.

I turned to Elsword and saw him covering his mouth looking quite pale. "Ugh, I feel sick. I just felt fine in the temple and now that we got here, I don't feel good for some reason." He barfed.

"Must have been the teleportation that got you sick." I told him.

"Y-Yeah... Maybe this teleportation thing ain't for me."

"At least it beats walking... and flying. You'll get used to it. You know, throw a salad in every once in a while. You might be okay."

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to walking for now."

"Good idea!" Rena agreed.

We walked through the plains to find Astrapi. Lightning stroke very hard, it almost made us jump. Sometimes lightning bolts immediately strikes at us without even noticing. Luckily we didn't take a direct hit but it totally caught us off guard that we flipped backwards and fell. It was very difficult to maneuver.

"Ugh! If this keeps up we'll never find Astrapi." Elsword groaned.

"We need to overcome these strikes somehow." I said.

"How about we try to dodge them." Rena suggested.

"How do we do that?" Elsword asked.

"Sometimes you can feel a pinch in your body. It means that lightning will strike you. I suggest we jump back when you feel the pinch. Let's close our eyes and try to feel the pinch."

We all closed our eyes waiting for something to happen. I suddenly felt a pinch in my body. I immediately jumped back and that's when lightning bolt stroke right in front of me but it didn't touch me at all. I managed to land back into my feet after that jump. Elsword and Rena also jumped back knowing that the lightning was about to strike them.

"Phew! That was close." I sighed in relief.

"Good job, you two. Now we can get through the plains with no trouble at all." Rena congratulated.

That's when Birdlans appeared around us. "Intruders, you will be penetrated by us."

"You were saying?" Elsword drew his sword and charged. Me and Rena did the same thing.

Rena's PoV

Minutes later, we finally got rid of all the Birdlans... or so we thought.

"RENA! BEHIND YOU!" Elsword shouted.

I turned to find four Birdlans charging at me. I didn't have the time to get away so I tried to parry with my bow. The Birdlans was almost about to attack me when they immediately got sliced in half and lied down dead. "Phew! That was close. Thanks, Elsword." I thanked him.

"Um... That wasn't me." Elsword protest.

I was confused for a second until I saw someone with a long blade that just took out the Birdlans that were about to attack me. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"I am an avenger." He said.

"I meant your name."

"Raven."

"Raven was it? Thank you for saving me." Raven said nothing after that.

"What are you doing here?" Elsword asked.

"I'm here to kill the Birdlans and Karis, who took away my wife." Raven exclaimed.

"Where is she?" I asked him.

"She's... She's dead."

"Oh! I'm sorry. It must have been hard on you." I grabbed right hand, only to know it was made out of metal which caught me by surprise.

"Sorry about that. My original arm was torn off by the Birdlans and now replaced by a Nasod arm." Raven explained. "I managed to escape after I made a good use of the arm."

"Hey! Do you know a Guardian Sage named Astrapi?" Elsword asked.

"No, but I have heard that the Birdlans are keeping a Guardian Sage in their fortress in these plains." Raven answered.

"Really? Take us there! We'll help you defeat the Birdlans and Karis because it's also what we're planning to do."

"Is that so? Very well then. Follow me."

Elsword's PoV

We followed Raven to the Birdlans' fortress, while we were dodging lightning strikes. After 5 miles of walking, we finally made it.

"Not exactly a friendly place, huh? Wonder what we should start." Aisha wondered.

"Let's start by breaking that door open. HAAAARRRRRRGHHH" I transformed my Red Star to Fire Star and sliced the door into bits while it's being burned into crisps. All what was left is a huge entrance.

"What amazing power." Raven said surprised.

"It's all thanks to Ignitus' training, I can burn hundreds of monsters with this power." I said happily.

"Elsword has mastered to element of fire by the Guardian Sage of Fire: Ignitus." Rena explained to Raven.

"I see. What a interesting boy."

 **GL: And we'll stop here.**

 **Elsword (Legend): I still remember the times when the lightning bolts gave me a headache.**

 **Aisha (Legend): I know. I was so tired of jumping back constantly just to dodge lightning bolts.**

 **Elsword (Original): Well, it would have been better if you just ran."**

 **Aisha (Legend): All right then. Let's see how fast you can run when I going to ELECTROCUTE YOU INTO BLACK DUST!**

 **Elsword (Original): Uh Oh. 'Runs away'**

 **Aisha (Legend): GET BACK HERE! 'Chases Elsword (Original)'**

 **Elsword (Legend): When will he ever learn?**

 **GL: Be grateful that you're not like him.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fortress

**GL: I'm back!**

 **Elsword (Original): Yeah. Like for a week.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Can't blame him. He's got a lot of work in his hands.**

 **GL: So true. Now let's start!**

Aisha's PoV

We proceeded through the Birdlans' fortress as many of them appear with lances made out with electric shocks.

"Those look painful." Elsword sweat-dropped .

"They are. If they touch you, you'll get electrified." Raven explained.

"Looks we'll have have to watch out for them." I said as I took out my staff.

We did our best NOT to get electrified by lightning sticks. In no time at all we finally got rid of the Birdlans... for now. "Let's go to the dungeons, there might be prisoners in here." Rena said to us. We all agreed and head underground where the cells were.

We looked inside the cells but there was no one inside... except for one girl. She wearing a white robe with yellow lightning-shaped stripes and a yellow cloak and has yellow hair. "W-Who're you?" She asked shriveling.

"Relax. We're not here to hurt you. In fact, we're here to bust you out." Elsword said to her.

"Really? Thank you so much!" She gave a sigh of relief and came closer with us.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Nariko, nice to meet you all." She introduced us.

"Nice to meet you too." Rena greeted back.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm trying to find my master. I heard he's been locked in this fortress so I tried to sneak in but I was already caught and have been thrown in here."

"I see, what does your master look like?" Raven asked.

"Actually, he's a Guardian Sage." Nariko explained.

"Wait! Is his name Astrapi?" Elsword asked.

"Huh? Are you acquaintances with him?"

"Ignitus sent us here to rescue him."

"Really? Can you help me get to master Astrapi?"

"Of course, we also need him so why not?"

Nariko jumped with joy and we continued to find Astrapi. We looked around the fortress but there was no sign of Astrapi.

"Found anything?" I asked.

"Nope, you?" Elsword asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Me neither." Rena said.

"Let's go to the roof. We might found something there." Raven said. We agreed and headed for the roof.

Elsword's PoV

As we got to the roof we heard a loud noise. It came from the sky. We saw a huge number of Birdlans in the sky and there was someone with them. It almost looked like a person. Somehow, I can sense a terrible presence from her.

"Do you think that is Karis?" Rena asked me.

"I sure hope so."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Well, if it wasn't, it means there's more than one powerful evil devil around here."

"Oh, if that's the case, then I hope that was Karis too."

I think one of the Birdlans spotted us because most of them were heading straight for us. I'm not gonna lie but those Birdlans that appeared in front of us are huge, especially when they're wearing armor, and they look like they won't go down that easy.

"They look strong. Do you think we can take them?" Rena asked.

"There's no other way. Let's go!" Raven drew his blade and charged. We followed.

Unfortunately those Birdlans' armor were strong we can hardly scratch it, and worse they pack quite a punch despite the fact that they are birds. Aisha tried using her magic on them but they were too weak to hurt them.

"It's no use we can't hurt them." Rena panted.

"N-No! I can't die yet." Raven tried to stand up and fight but he was too exhausted and wounded.

I thought that this was the end of us until something big happened. The thunderclouds became very big. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning from out of nowhere stoke me right into my chest.

"ELSWORD!" Everybody shouted.

Something was different though. The lightning bolt didn't hurt me. But when I tried to get up, a painful shock just stung inside me. I grasp my chest to resist the pain. I fell to my knees.

"Elsword! Are you okay?" Rena asked. "Speak to me!"

Unlimited shocks was curling around inside me I could not control it. The electricity was too strong, I can't hold it anymore. Giving up, I stood up and let out a giant roar and then huge chains of lightning were unleashed from out of my body. The thunderclouds grew out of control and began making uncontrollable lightning bolts around the area. I could hardly see anything as I roared. As the lightning inside me began to weaken, I fell to my knees panting from exhaustion.

"Elsword, what was that?" Rena said to me shocked.

"I... I don't know. When the lightning stroke me, I began to struggle through the lightning inside me and when I couldn't hold anymore, BOOM! It happened." I tried to explain.

"That sounds awfully familiar somehow." Rena scratched her head.

Nariko began to look at me very close. "Your name is Elsword right?" I was confused to what she was trying to say but I nodded. "That was amazing! I didn't think you'd be able to use lightning like that, especially when you took out those bad guys." She pointed at the Birdlans who were down and totally covered black.

"Wha- I did that?" I said shocked.

"Yes. The lightning bolts that constantly appeared electrified them and got wiped out in an instant." Raven explained to me.

"Wow." I have a strange feeling that I'm not just using fire.

"Here I thought I'm not the only one who can use lighting." Aisha commented.

"Yeah, same here." Nariko added.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Huh? Didn't I tell you? I'm Astrapi's apprentice, so I'm a Lightning Priestess."

"Priestess?"

"Yeah, every Guardian Sages has an apprentice called Priestesses. Didn't Ignitus tell you?"

"No. He hasn't told me... yet. Come to think of it, I haven't seen his Priestess yet."

"Yeah... Say, are you an El-Warrior?" Nariko asked me. I nodded. "Omigosh, I always wanted to meet one of you and now I have. Oh, this is so amazing and awesome and..."

"Nariko! Calm yourself." Rena shouted.

"Oh! Sorry, I just go crazy when I'm excited. 'Gasp' I think I know where master Astrapi is."

We all looked at Nariko curious and began to listen.

"I heard it from some guys when I was in the cell. They were talking about a hidden passageway in the basement."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said as I was ready to go.

We headed down to the basement to look for the hidden passageway. "They said it was hidden behind a wardrobe." We saw one. Raven and I moved it aside revealing a hidden stairway.

"Yosh, let's go in. Oh Hey, check this out: ECHO!" I yelled as we proceed through. The passageway began to echo to my voice.

Nariko giggled. "My turn, my turn. HELLOOOOOOOOO!"

We then found ourselves surrounded by Birdlans "Hello." One of them said.

"Who's the genius now, echo boy?" Nariko smirked at me. I groaned and drew my sword.

After one beat down, we continued exploring. We then found ourselves in a huge chamber and we saw a man in a yellow robe collapsed.

"Master Astrapi!" Nariko yelled. She tried to go to him but Raven caught her hood.

"Don't! It might be a trap." He said.

"He may be right. I don't like this either. It's too quiet... too easy." Rena said.

Suddenly, we felt an earthquake. That's when something big appeared right in front of us. It was a giant yellow monster carrying a giant club.

"I don't think this guy likes us." I said drawing my sword.

"You think?" Aisha snorted as she took out her staff.

"Nariko! Hide somewhere safe. We'll handle this." Rena said to Nariko.

Nariko hid behind some rocks and watched as we face the monster. The beast swung it's club at us. Luckily he swung so slow, we managed to dodge. We started to attack but his skin was so strong, it's almost like he didn't feel it at all. "All right. Let's see how you handle this!" I transformed my Red Star to Fire Star and started making fire slash waves at it. "FIRE BLADE RUSH" I shouted as I make severe combos out of the beast. The beast to slowly move a bit meaning he has been weakened.

"Let me have a go. TRIPLE FIRE ARROWS" Rena shouted as she drew three fire arrows made out of Rena's energy and shot the monster with them.

"My turn. WHIRLWIND" Aisha shouted as she let it a huge tornado around the monster. The monster then fell down to it's knees.

"It's working!" Rena cried.

"Then it's time." Raven said as he took steps closer to the beast. "I'll show you no mercy. SILENT KILLING" Raven then began slicing him so fast I could hardly see Raven. Once he was finished, the beast fell down dead. We won, but we knew it was too early to celebrate. We had to wake up Astrapi.

After Astrapi regain consciousness, Nariko hugged him knowing that he's alright. Then he looked at me and began talking. "It borders on the miraculous, incredible, stupendous. A warrior your size defeating that... that... thing. Thank you... ah... ah... ah..."

"Elsword" I answered him.

"An El-Warrior named Elsword. Amazing. Of course, there were unsubstantiated rumors of an El-Warrior countless years ago, but most considered it heresay, gossip, legend. It's hard to believe, difficult to fathom, amazing to comprehend...er...um" Geez can that guy talk a lot. "... so much time has passed, so many things have learned, and now, here he is, standing right before me."

Nariko finally cut him off "Um... master." she said.

"Oh, Nariko. I'm glad you're okay. I was getting worried for a moment because I was so worried that you'd be captured and lock up as a hostage and...

"Master!"

"Ah, sorry. What is it?"

"Shouldn't we get going?"

"Oh, of course, but where to?"

"Well, back to the temple. Ignitus is waiting." Aisha answered.

"Ignitus?" Astrapi said surprised.

"Yes. Ignitus."

"Of course, much to tell him, many hypothesis to pose. I believe that..." Ugh. Enough already.

 **GL: That ends chapter 5.**

 **Elsword (Original): Wait! So the other me has lightning now?**

 **Elsword (Legend): Yep!**

 **Elsword (Original): THAT'S NOT FAIR! 'Gets knocked down by Aisha'**

 **Aisha (Legend): I swear, the only thing I hate more annoying than Astrapi's yapping is this guy.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Tell me about it. Plus, I can hardly hear what Astrapi was saying.**

 **Rena (Legend): I guess people who use lightning can talk very fast.**

 **GL: Guarantied.**

 **See you in the next chapter as Elsword will master his new element: Lightning.**

Notes: Nariko is Japanese for Thunder.


	7. Chapter 6: The Fallen Nasod (Updated)

**GL: Time to get another chapter started before my play times end.**

 **Aisha (Legend): Is it that time already?**

 **Eve (Legend): GL has work so it's not his fault.**

 **GL: Yeah and I don't much time left so we better get this started. Ready?**

 **All: Yeah!**

 **GL: Great! Let's start!**

 **Eve: Another Code (Base): Has a blue sphere on her forehead. Blue marks on her cheeks. Has white hair. Wears a blue and white suit and boots, white long sleeves, golden gloves and a sphere necklace with mysterious energy inside. Age: Unknown. Element: Unknown. Weapon: White Beam (Laser Pistol), Unknown energy (No Nasod drones/assistants with her. She generally fights by herself)**

Elsword's PoV

We were back at the temple, and Astrapi and Nariko were happy to be back. Astrapi was so glad to see Ignitus again, he couldn't stop talking to him. Geez, is he a loudmouth.

"Yes, Yes, Astrapi, it's good to see you as well, but we don't have time to waste on sentiment." Said Ignitus. "Back to Karis... she was doing what to you?"

"It's hard to be absolutely sure, Ignitus, but it seems she was using me as some sort of suspended, organic power source..."

"Uh... What?" I said because I couldn't understand what he was saying.

"She was using him as a battery." Nariko explained to me.

"Why didn't he just say so?" I groaned.

"Not only that, she also left with a slowing yellow orb... and I believe that somehow powered it." Astrapi continued. "Does this mean anything to you, Ignitus?"

We turn to Ignitus. "Perhaps, perhaps. What I do know is that we need to rescue the other Guardian Sages... before Karis can power any more of these orbs." He answered.

"I agree, Ignitus, but first I'd like to impart some useful knowledge to Elsword. Nariko told me he recently-acquired lightning-based exhalation device, so I will do more for him."

"Uh..." I could not understand him again.

"He says he'd like to teach you some things about your lightning powers you got from the Plains of Damini." Nariko translated for me.

"Oh. Then why didn't he just say so?" I groaned again.

We headed to the room with the statue was and the statue once again began to lower down turning the place into a training room.

"Lightning, the spark life. Listen and I will teach the basics." Astrapi said.

Then the dummies popped up. I drew my Red Star and got to work. I tried to summon my the lightning powers inside me but it doesn't seem to work.

"Come on, Elsword! Do the same thing that you did when you were mastering fire!" Rena called out.

"The lightning spirit that is resting inside you. Find it and you'll get the power of lightning back." Nariko shouted.

Rena and Nariko were right. Doing the same as I did with Ignitus' training, I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and emptied my mind. I began looking for my spirit of lightning. I found my spirit of fire but that's not what I'm looking for, so I past it and continued looking. As I kept looking, I spotted a yellow power with chains of lightning; I found it! I opened my eyes and unleashed to power of lightning inside me. Suddenly, thunderbolts stroke from out nowhere. One of them (and it was a big one) stroke on my sword. That's when the sword went crazy again and it was literally covered with electricity. I could hardly see anything because I turned my head away to prevent getting myself electrified. I can feel the shocks from hands but I tried to resist as hard as I could. The lightning began to get smaller. I turned and was amazed that my sword has changed, just like Fire Star. This time the sword had two yellow sword-shaped stingers along with a white ziz-zag shaped sword next to it. It had a yellow sphere with the power of lightning inside it. There were still some lightning chains surrounding the sword. Everyone in the room were amazed to what happened.

"Incredible, marvelous, stupendous indeed. That is some 'Great Lightning Sword' you got there." Astrapi complemented.

Excited to try this sword, I pointed it at one of the dummies. The sword then launched a thunder bolt and the dummies and got electrified and was nothing but black dust. "I am SO calling this sword 'Lightning Star'." After taking out 50 enemies, a huge number of dummies were in front of me. "Now use your full power on that horde of dummies." Astrapi said to me. With that, I pointed my sword at the sky and charged all the lightning energy I could muster. The Lightning energy entered my sword and the sword began to enlarge. What I am holding now is giant blade made out of pure lightning. "This is gonna be good. Take this! 'THUNDERBOLT BLADE'!" I started doing giant slashes to the dummies. For my finishing move, I charged my blade to it's full power and slammed it into the ground unleashing a giant explosion made out of lightning. All that was left was a pile of dust in front of me.

"Your training is complete! Talk about fun to watch!" Astrapi congratulated me... Sort of. Still, I managed to master lightning.

Rena's PoV

It is our turn for Astrapi to teach us. I made some few upgrades with my bow. Not only that, I learned how to make lightning arrows, now I can electrify enemies from a distance. Aisha's lightning magic has gone up too. As for Raven, he was practising his sword technique. After our training was complete. We took the night off and rested.

Elsword's PoV

That night, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about what my sister is doing out there. I bet she's still looking for me somewhere, wherever she is. I went outside and looked at the stars, they were very pretty. I even saw a shooting star coming down, that's when something wasn't right. The star was coming closer and closer and closer. Then I realised that it was not a shooting star, it was something that came from the sky, and it's heading straight for me. Freaking out, I ran as the thing crashed right behind me. Luckily, I wasn't hurt. I waited for the smoke to fade away. Finally the smoke was gone and it revealed a white-haired girl collapsed into the ground. Curious I drew closer to her, she had a weird blue thing on her forehead but I didn't bear to touch it. I then heard the others coming to me, they must have heard the crash.

"Elsword! What happened?" Rena called out.

"I don't know! I saw a shooting star and then it crashed right here" I tried to explain.

"Who's that girl?" Aisha asked.

"That's the shooting star that crashed here."

Ignitus examined the girl. "Hmmm, she seems to be out cold, but she's okay. I'll take her in and wait for her to regain consciousness. She may tell us what happened and why she is here." Ignitus took the girl into the temple while the rest of us went back to sleep.

Ignitus' PoV

I place the girl on my bed to let her rest.

"Rest, young one, and please, do not worry yourself when you wake up." I left her as she rested.

Eve's PoV

"Mmmwwaaa!" I woke up finding myself in a room. "Huh...? Where am I?" I looked outside the window and saw blue sky and weird objects attached to the ground. I then heard footsteps. I turned to see a red-haired boy looking at me. Not trusting him, I pulled my pistol and almost shot him because I missed and hit a wall next to him.

"Whoa! Hey, let's just calm down, OK!?" The boy shouted.

"Are you here to kill me?" I asked him roughly.

"I'm the one who found you outside the temple! Put down your weapon! I'm not going to hurt you!"

I trusted him as I laid my gun down. "You... helped me?"

"Yeah, don't mention it. My name is Elsword. What's your name? And what the heck happened to you?" He asked.

"Eve... At least, that's what he called me anyway." I answered him. "When I woke up, I was inside some kind of building that looked like a clock... And there was a robot... he said his name was Leviathan. Right before he tried to kill me. I ran... Everything after that is a blur."

"Well, there must be some reason you can't remember... Don't let it get you down. It'll all come back to you." Elsword said to me. "This is the temple of Warriors, an old temple only for fated warriors and Guardian Sages. Some are a pretty rowdy bunch, but they'll all good people. It's good to have guys like them around." I'm beginning to feel that this boy can be trusted and gave a sigh of relief. "Hey, you haven't had a chance to see everyone else yet. I'll take you to them."

He turned and opened the door. "Uh... Um...!" I tried to say something. Elsword turned back to me. "...Uh, thank you for saving me..." I said to him as I turned red for some reason.

Elsword just smiled. "Like I said, don't mention it. i'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Elsword's PoV

I took Eve to everyone else, introduced her and let her explained what happened to her and how she can't remember anything.

"Oh my... I-I'm sorry about your lost memories." Rena wiped her tears.

"I'm sure you'll get your memories back." Raven said.

"Thank you, everyone." Eve bowed her head.

"I'm glad you're all right, Eve." Ignitus said to her. "But we still have other things to worry about." Then he turned to me. "I looked up a few things and I think Karis is harnessing the Guardian Sages' power to unlock a portal that must never be opened."

"Why, what's behind this portal?" I asked.

"That doesn't concern you right now. What does concern you is getting to Riku Forge in Altera, and freeing Terra, the Earth Guardian Sage, before she can create another crystal from her powers."

Then Astrapi piped up."... and before the volcano blows it's-"

"V-Volcano!?" Rena gasped.

"That's enough, Astrapi, there's plenty of time.. plenty of time."

"Do you think my sister is in Riku Forge?" I asked.

"I do not know. But she may be."

"Then I will go. By the way, where's your priestess? Nariko told me you had one."

Ignitus' eyes widened and then he turned away from me. "That... is a story for another time. I'll tell you once we've rescued all the Guardian Sages." He explained.

Before we left, Eve stopped us for a moment. "I want to go with you." She said to us.

Raven denied it. "No, it's too dangerous for you to go."

"I don't think she's defenseless, Raven." I protest. "She actually has a gun with her... and it packs quite a punch too. She may not look tough but she has a strong spirit, I can tell."

"Well, you know what they say; 'The more, the merrier.'"Rena agreed.

"Hmmm... Very well! You may come with us, but you must stick together with us, all right?"

"I understand" Eve said.

The five of us headed for the teleportation room and we were now transported to Haukea Mountains.

 **GL: That's ends this chapter.**

 **Elsword (Legend): That was long.**

 **Raven (Legend): I wouldn't say no.**

 **Aisha (Legend): Amnesia, quite a sadistic word.**

 **Eve (Legend): Indeed.**

 **GL: And for those who don't understand what Eve spoke for what she can remember now. I'll upload that when the time comes (generally it's a flashback).**

 **GL: Just giving you an update. I've decided to get rid of ice. I said there will be seven Guardian Sages so I had to choose the basic ones: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning, Light and Shadow/Darkness. This story will be shortened by this update. So, sorry if you were confused.**

 **See you at the next chapter!**

Notes: Terra is Greek for Earth and Riku is Japanese for Land.


	8. Chapter 6-2: The Escape

**GL: In this chapter, it's going to be all about Eve.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Huh? Why?**

 **GL: I said I was going to do Eve's backstory didn't it.**

 **Elsword (Legend): You did?**

 **Eve (Legend): Yes. He did.**

 **GL: Let's rewind time!**

Eve's PoV

I can still remember what happened before I got here. Leviathan, Nasods, gears, clocks, they were all in my head. I can almost see what's happening to me after that.

 **Flashback**

I opened my eyes, blinked a few times, finding myself lying on the ground. I lift myself up looked around. It was quiet, nobody was here but me. I then looked at myself. I looked at my hands, then my body and then my feet. I looked at a tube and saw my reflection but I didn't know if that was me or anybody else. I saw dead bodies lying around the room.

"What the!? W-What... happened? Where am I? Who am I?" I said to myself. "Hnnngnn! I can't remember anything..." Then someone from out of nowhere appeared in front of me. It was a blue robot who look three times bigger than me "W-Who are you!?"

"I... am Leviathan." He answered. "Eve... I'm here to dispose of you..."

I didn't understand when he said 'Eve'. Then I realized that when he said 'Eve', he was talking about ME. "Eve? Is that my name?" And when he said the word 'dispose' I began to feel uncomfortable. "What do you mean dispose of me!?"

"You... are like me... A Nasod... But you were awakened before the mind control sequence was completed..."

I could not understand what he was saying. "Nasod? Mind control!? What have you done to me!?"

I demanded answers. But Leviathan didn't listen. He attacked me with an upcoming water wave. He missed but he sent me flying into the ground. "Ugnnh!" I moaned.

"Defectives must be disposed of..." Leviathan whispered although I can hear him.

I need to get away, but if I run he'll chase me. I need a distraction. Then I saw a dead robot with a pistol next to me. "I don't think this guy will be needing his weapon anymore." I picked up the pistol from the dead robot and aimed it at Leviathan. "Aaaagghh!" I shot a couple of lasers at him and ran away.

When I got to the next room, Leviathan didn't follow me. I was safe... for now. "*Pant*... *Pant*...! Why did he call me defective!?" I said to myself. "Anyway, I have to find a way out of here before they kill me!"

I began to proceed further to wherever I am. Then I ran into some robots with guns. "Defective nasod confirmed...! Proceed to destroy!" They began shooting me, I took cover behind a pillar. "They must be with Leviathan! I'm going to have to shoot them down." I took a look at the robots, then my eyes began to suddenly change. Somehow I can get a closer shot and shoot them accurately. I aimed my pistol on them and shot each of them without missing. Just as I was about relax, more came and there were too many of them for me to fight against. I took cover, the pillar that's guarding me won't last long with them shooting at it.

I was about to give up hope, when a green holographic female robot appeared at a corner. "Princess! Over here!" She shouted as she showed me an opened air duct. "Listen carefully! I am one of your only hopes into escaping the nasods. Get into the air duct! Quickly!" I didn't know whether to trust her or not, but I have to get away so I had no choice but to listen to her. I ran and slid through the air duct, leading into a safe room.

"It seems you're safe for now. Thank goodness!" The robot said.

"Where am I? How do you know me?" I asked her.

"I'll explain later, as soon as you're safe, princess. Right now, you have to keep moving. I'll hold them off as soon as I can." The robot disappeared and opened the door for me.

"What is going on here? Why are they after me?" I muttered.

When I got out, everything was like a war. Robots were shooting and places was collapsing. Without hesitating, I continued to run. I shot my way through the robots as I ran.

When I got outside to a bridge, I stopped and looked around to see where I am. The place was something I've never seen before. There were giant gears slowly rotating around some mysterious energy. When I looked at the building, I saw a giant symbol that looks like a clock that's slowly moving. "What is this place?" I asked myself.

Then something appeared behind me. I turned to see a giant robot who looks like it here to dispose of me. It blocked the sides so I couldn't get away, so I had to fight it. I began shooting it didn't seem to have any affect. "Nrrrgh, if there was a weakness somewhere." I thought to myself. Then it's eyes began to open and shot a laser at me. I managed to dodge just in time. "Maybe the eye are it's weakness." I waited for it's eyes to open again. When it did, I quickly shot it's left eye, and the eye was completely destroyed. "It worked!" I thought to myself. "Now I have to shoot the other eye. Luckily for me, it's other eye began to open. I quickly shot the other eye before it could shoot lasers again.

Now that all the eyes were destroyed, the robot began to cause a huge explosion making the bridge collapse and I began to fell along with the robot. "Aaagghh!" I screamed. My falling began to accelerate and everything was heating around me. I could not tell what was happening to me, because I began to black out as I was falling down to an unknown place.

 **Flashback End**

Here I am with Elsword and everyone else helping them rescue a Guardian Sage. There are still things I don't know about. Who is Leviathan? And why does he want to dispose of me? How did I end up in a clock-type building? But most of all, who am I? I need answers, and I have to find them.

 **GL: And that ends Eve's story.**

 **Elsword (Legend): What a crazy story.**

 **Rena (Legend): But it's understandable that she's here.**

 **Eve (Legend): I will take that as a compliment.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 7: Riku Forge

**GL: I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Chung (Legend): That's when I'll make an appearance, right?**

 **GL: Yep. Let's go!**

 **Chung: Guardian (Base): Blue eyes, Round hair (the ends are shaded), Wears an black, a blue pin, white and blue armor and a golden empowered bracelet. Weapon: Destroyer. Element: Earth. Age: 14**

Elsword's PoV

 **Flashback**

Ignitus gave us an explanation about Altera before we were about to leave. "Riku Forge is a island dominated by Boyzitbig in Altera, an unstable volcano that makes life on the surface very dicey. The locals, who live underground, have been forced to mine the metals that Karis uses to forge her army's weapons."

"What are the locals called?" Eve asked.

"Ponggos." Ignitus answered.

"Right. Do I need to write that down?" I asked.

"Isn't that name too easy to remember?" Aisha asked me.

Ignitus continued talking. "Rumor has it that Karis is holding Terra somewhere in the mines. Maybe Artea, the Earth Priestess and Terra's apprentice, is there too. We know that Karis is using Terra to power the crystals she needs to open the portal. Free her before she gets the chance."

 **Flashback End**

We were here in Riku Forge. The sky was dark, lava was falling in the water, lots of rocks falling down and lots of machines.

"Boy is it big!" Aisha commented.

"Girl, it's big!... But there's no time for sightseeing." Raven said.

"Time to get serious, let's go!"

We explored the outside land, it was too dangerous because endless rocks from the volcano are falling down on us. We have to have run for shelter constantly to keep ourselves safe. Then we saw someone in the mines calling for us.

"Hey! Over here!" He called out.

We ran to the mines and met a boy covered with armor and a huge cannon-shaped thing. "Thanks for the saving," I thanked him. "but who are you?"

"My name is Chung Seiker. Nice to meet you guys." He answered.

"I'm Elsword. Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Rena. Nice to meet you." Rena greet Chung.

"I'm Aisha." Aisha greeted.

"Raven." Raven told him his name.

"I'm Eve." Eve greeted him.

"Pleased to meet you all. What are you doing here in Riku Forge?" Chung asked.

"We're here to rescue Terra." I answered.

"The Earth Guardian Sage?"

"Yeah, Ignitus sent us."

"Are you sure you're going to go that far? Karis may kill you if she finds you."

"Don't worry about us. We can take care of ourselves." Aisha told him. "By the way, what YOU doing here?"

"I'm here to help the Ponggos from being imprisoned but Karis's army is too strong for me to handle alone."

"We'll help you!" Rena piped up.

"Really? Thanks guys!" Chung made a face full of hope.

My eyes widened when she said that. "Eh? But what about-"

"Please help him, Elsword. The Ponggos might tell us where Terra is imprisoned, maybe Artea too."

I sighed and agreed with her. "All right. Where do we start?"

"I found the leader of the Ponggos who managed to escape from Karis's soldiers. I'll take you there."

Chung's PoV

I've finally gotten some people to help me fight Karis's army, talk about luck. I lead them to the Ponggo leader and there we saw him.

"Man... Is he small!" Aisha muttered.

"What's that? Who's there?" The Ponggo shouted.

"Relax! They're just friends!" I tried calmed him down.

"You don't carry the stench of Karis's beasts, so it would seem so that you are friends."

"We are." Rena replied.

"And who are you?" Eve asked.

"I am Adel, leader of the Ponggos. But I'm not much of a leader anymore. Those of my people who aren't mining for Karis are holed up in the caves, scared out of their little wits, waiting for Boyzitbig to blow..." Then there was an earthquake. "Which shouldn't be long. If you would help me free them, perhaps there's something I could do for you?"

We looked at each other disoriented. "I don't know. We're here to rescue some friends of ours." Elsword explained

"Is one of them a goddess looking lady?" Adel asked.

"Goddess?" Eve was confused.

"I think he means priestess." Rena explained.

"If that's the case, yes... why?" Eve asked him.

"Because I know where she's being kept... in the mines near a large labor camp. We can help each other."

After some thinking time, we agreed to help him. "Well... Which way do we go? What should we do next?" I asked.

"Oh, it's simple enough, but we've got to hurry. Boyzitbig is getting more unstable by the minute. We must clear these caves before we can help your friends."

"And you're asking him for directions?" Aisha grumbled. "Geez, talk about blind leading the blind."

Elsword's PoV

We went through tunnel to tunnel rescuing the Ponggos while taking out Karis's soldiers. "Let me take care of them!" Chung shouted. He pointed his cannon at the beasts and shot a giant ball of energy at them. We were all surprised that all the beasts were taken out in one hit.

"Whoa! That was some firepower!" Aisha praised him.

"My Destroyer is the only thing that can help me fight. So you won't have to worry about me." Chung smiled.

We continued our way. Some of the Ponggos were difficult to find due to the fact they were deeper inside the cave. But in no time at all, we managed to rescue all the ponggos.

We went back to see Adel. "Ha ha! You did it, you did it! A thousand thanks. Mwah Mwah Mwah!" Adel tried to kiss us.

We took a couple of steps back. "I-It was nothing." I shivered a bit.

"Well... You did your part, now I'll do mine. Your lady friend is being kept deep inside the caves. I'll wish you luck to all." He then left to join his people.

We explored further into the deep caves where we heard a girl moaning. We headed there as fast as we can finding a lady wearing yellow clothes, black sleeves, glasses and a flower stuck on her head who is surround by bars of crystals. "Um... Are you Artea, the Earth Priestess?" I asked. The lady nodded. "Great! Ignitus sent us here to rescue you and Terra."

"Really!?" Thank you so much!" Artea said to us with pride and joy.

"Stand back!" Raven said as he drew his sword. He swung the bars but the sword suddenly bounced off. "What?"

"Let me try." Chung said as he aimed at the bars. He shot an energy ball at it and a explosion was brought up. As the smoke disappeared, the bars that was keeping Artea were still standing. "What the-"

"No matter how hard you try to break it, it won't work. These crystals are made out of something you probably have never heard of." Artea explained.

"Then how are we going to get these bars outta the way?" I asked.

"You have to ring that bell over there. But be careful, it may be dangerous to do so."

I walked towards the string that's attached to the bell that's made out of stone. I pulled it and then another earthquake happened. The bell rang loud. The crystals that were holding Artea began to disappear, Artea was free. The stone that was holding the bell then began to collapse. The bell then began to suddenly fell on top of me.

Rena's PoV

"ELSWORD!" We all screamed.

I ran up to him who is inside the bell. "Can you hear me, Elsword? Are you okay? Say something!" Elsword didn't respond. I began to feel nervous. "Please say something! I'm sorry that I shot an arrow at you that time, it was an accident. Just get out of there! Please, Elsword! Don't leave me! Don't die! Please!" Tears began to fall down my eyes. I don't want to think he's dead. Mother and Father will be sad if he was. "Elsword... no... please,... don't... leave... me!" I started to cry waiting to hear a response from Elsword.

"I... I'm sorry." Artea said in fear. "I didn't think that was going to happen."

"Quiet you! If we didn't listen to you, Elsword would have-"

Then the stone began to shake. Surprised, I took some steps back. The stone shake faster and faster. I began to step farther away from it. Then the stone began to break apart. We saw Elsword who was almost covered in stone. Then the stone attached to him began to break apart. Now he's just normal and not hurt.

"Did you say something?" He asked.

Immediately, I jumped into him and hugged him tight. "ELSWORD!" I cried out.

"R-Rena!?"

"You had me worried. Please, do NOT do that again."

"S-Sorry!"

Elsword's PoV

I must have made Rena worry too much when I was inside the stone. Then Artea came up to me. "What did you just do?" She asked.

"I don't know. When I was inside, all of the sudden I have this crazy feeling bursting inside, then my body began to feel harder and then boom! This happened."

"I don't think that was a coincidence. I think that was the power of Earth you've just unleashed." Artea told me.

"The power of Earth?"

"I will explain later. Right now, we need to get to master Terra. I know where she's being kept."

 **GL: Time to stop here.**

 **Rena (Legend): I didn't think I would still remember that. 'tears are falling down from her eyes.'**

 **Elsword (Legend): R-Rena!? Are you crying?**

 **Rena (Legend): N-No, I'm not!**

 **Elsword (Legend): Then why the tears?**

 **Rena (Legend): It's just sand in my eye.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Sand?**

 **Rena (Legend) YES!**

 **GL: All right! That's enough you two.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	10. Chapter 8: The Volcano

**GL: In this chapter, it is time to rescue Terra.**

 **Elsword (Legend): I forgot who we are going to be facing at the top of the volcano.**

 **GL: I guess you will remember because you will be facing it in this chapter. Now, let's go!**

Elsword's PoV

It looks like we know where Terra is because Artea's knows where she's being kept.

"Master Terra is being kept in the darkest pits of the volcano. If the crystals that are draining her powers are fully done, we are doomed."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." I protest. "Which way to Terra?"

"Follow me, I'll show the way!"

We followed Artea to a mine shaft with a cart, big for all of us. "Are you sure you know how to drive this?" Aisha asked.

"Come on, it's rails. How hard can it be?" I said as I moved the cart. When we got into the tunnel, the cart was moving ridiculously fast. I could hardly see what's coming, I don't think any of us can. After 10 minutes of riding, we saw the rail has ended and we were sent flying high. We were piled up when we all crashed each other. "Get offa me!" I shouted because I was at the bottom crushed by everybody else.

We all managed to fix ourselves up, which took 2 minutes. "We're almost there! Be careful, The conductor and his maniacal locomotive will surely be close by." Artea warned us. Then another earthquake happened. Geez! How many earthquakes are we going to get? "We have to get moving, the volcano cannot hold for long!"

After we made quick steps and thrashing out demons, we've finally managed to get the center of the volcano and saw a lady trapped in a floating cage and she's being drained by some kind of dark crystal.

"Is that... Terra?" I asked Artea.

"Yes, my master." She replied.

"A sage being held prisoner in the center of an explosive volcano pretty sums it up." Aisha remarked.

"This is the first time I've seen a Guardian Sage with my own eyes." Chung said staring at Terra.

"Careful, everyone... it's never this easy."

"After what happened at the Plains of Damini, something would probably come out." Raven agreed.

Then a gate from the side of the volcano opened and what came out is a iron train and a Birdlan conducting it. "I knew it!" Raven groaned.

"You're a little late, fellas. The crystal's already charged and the volcano's ready to blow..." The conductor said. "But before it does, me and Steam here are gonna take great pleasure in running you guys down!"

"I'd like to see you try!" I drew my sword. Everyone else took out their weapons and the conductor started the train again. The battle for Terra is on!

The train moves ridiculously fast so we had trouble catching up to it, except for Chung and Eve who can shoot with their guns and Rena who can shoot arrows. When we try to attack him from behind, he drops bombs behind him causing us to stop and turn the other way. The bombs left out a big hole causing lava to fill it up. Sometimes magma rocks comes out from the lava and spreads around the area making it harder for us to move around. Steam will attempt to ram is us with it's very fast speed. Not able to react, he sent us flying to the walls.

"Owwww! Why does the rocks have to be so hard?" Aisha groaned as she was rubbing her butt after landing.

"We need heavier attacks if we're going to beat this guy." I said as I tried to get up.

"I got an idea." Chung took out some big grenades and threw three of them at the train. As they go off huge waves of explosion scattered around the area. As the smoke faded, the train seemed to be weakened.

"That was awesome, Chung!" I complimented him.

"My turn, LIGHTNING ENERGY SHOTS!" Aisha released three balls of lightning at the train. Before they could touch it, Rena took out some lightning arrows and shot them at the train.

"Oh no! You're not deserving all the lightning attacks without me." I transformed my Red Star to Lightning Star and summoned my giant blade made out of lightning. "THUNDERBOLT BLADE!" All three lightning attacks stroke at the train releasing a gigantic shockwave around the volcano. After the smoke was cleared, the train remained nothing but scrap. As for the conductor, he got completely disintegrated after the lightning shock.

After the battle, we broke Terra free from her cell. She was unconscious but she managed to regain after a couple of seconds. "Master Terra! Are you alright?" Artea asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine Artea." She replied. Then she looked at us but mostly at me. "The El-Warrior... lives" She said.

"He's got a name you know." Rena sighed.

"Y-Yeah, my name is Elsword... and you must be Terra." I said to her.

"Yes, yes I am, and I must say I never thought I'd live to meet you, Elsword."

"What? You're an El-Warrior? I haven't seen one of you since Elesis came along." Artea said surprised.

"Huh? You know my sister?" I asked.

"EH? You're her brother?... Come to think of it, she did have one when she was young."

"Um... I'd love to sit here and talk more, but we need to leave before the volcano blows up." Aisha interrupted.

"You're right. I've got to tell the others what Karis is up to." Terra told us.

As we were about leave, yet another earthquake popped up. Gimme a break already! This something or rather someone rose up from the ground. It was a female devil with red hair, black eyes, dark horns and some kind of demon clothes. That's when we realised that it was Karis, and she doesn't look happy to see us.

"Run!" Terra told us. "I'll hold her off."

Karis swiped the dark crystal and took off. Terra went after her but she was too weak from the draining, Karis took her down easily. Terra couldn't fight her on her poor condition. "Go, Elsword! Run like you've ran before!" She shouted. "I'll go back to the temple for help!"

And so we did. We ran without stopping. The cave was about to collapse because the volcano is almost about to explode, but we kept going. We finally managed to get out of the volcano as it explodes with magma erupting from it. We thought we were safe, but it didn't last long because Karis already caught up to us.

"So you're the ones who are trying to get in my way." She hissed. "Well, it won't be happening again once I'm through with you all!"

We were too exhausted to fight after running all the way here. I almost felt like it was the end for us until someone came to our rescue.

"Ignitus!" I yelled.

We watched the two fighting as they ascend to the skies. They were moving so fast, none of us could see them, especially when the sky was still dark. They began to fly far away causing us to lose our sight of them. I ran after them but Terra who came back stopped me. "We've got to find them... help Ignitus!" I panted.

"They're gone, Elsword. There's nothing we can do!" Rena said to me.

"I don't care... Ignitus wouldn't leave me..."

"Elsword. She's right." Terra agreed with Rena. "You'll never find them in this mess, and you're not ready to face Karis yet. The time to fight will... come but it is not now."

Terra was right, I could hardly even face her, even with all of my strength. So I had no choice but to agree. "I guess you're right. Let's go." I sighed. After that, we all headed back to the Temple of Warriors.

 **GL: That ends this chapter.**

 **Elsword (Legend): 'Sigh' I should have done something so that Ignitus wouldn't be captured.**

 **Rena (Legend): Let it go, Elsword. That's all in the past now.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Yeah, you're right.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9: Determination

**GL: I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Elsword (Legend): That's was quick!**

 **GL: I'm in the weekends now so I have plenty of time to go around. Now let's start!**

Elsword's PoV

When we got back to the temple, I was still depressed about leaving Ignitus. "It's my fault... I failed Ignitus when he needed the most." I said to everyone. "It's just that the sight of Karis so close, just... just..."

"...made your heart stop? Put ice in your veins? Scared the crud out of you?" Aisha teased.

"Yeah, something like that." I replied.

"All warriors feel fear at one time or another, Elsword." Artea explained to me. "There is no shame in that."

"Yes, it's a proven scientific fact that the quotient between adrenaline and trepidation..." Astrapi began yapping again.

"Master Astrapi, please, I believe Artea here is trying to make a point." Nariko tried to calm him down.

"Thank you, Nariko." Artea said to her.

"What Artea is saying is that all warriors feel fear, Elsword, but only the most valiant among us can face that fear... and master it." Terra explained. "From what I saw of you on Riku Forge, you are one such warrior. Now is the time to complete your training... now is the time to face your fear. Come."

We all followed Terra to the training room once again. I begun my training to master Earth. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and cleared my mind like I did with fire and lightning. I began to search my earth spirit inside me. Sure enough, I found a green sphere with stones flowing around it. I opened my eyes once more this time unleashing the power of Earth inside me. I can the feel the aura flowing around me. Then the stones that came out of nowhere started covering my sword, including my hands attached to the sword. I can feel the sword transforming from my hands. That's the stone began to break out. The sword was totally different now. The sword was green colored and it was mostly covered in brown stone which is glowing yellow. There was a green sphere at the top of the handle which is protected by ancient animal bones. Speaking of handle, it is made out of wood now.

"It seems you've unleashed you swords true potential of Earth: The 'Great Earth Sword!'"

This is the time I show off this great power. I smashed the sword to the ground and shattered the ground where the dummies were standing on making them fade away defeated. After taking 50 dummies... again, a huge horde surrounded me. It was time to unleash my finishing move. I lifted my sword to the air summoning a unlimited number of boulders around me. The boulders crashed into pieces as they land leaving big explosions causing to hit the all dummies around the area. Therefore my training was complete. "This is so going to be named as 'Earth Star!'" I said happily.

"Yeesh, at least gives a warning before you summoned those boulders. One nearly crushed me." Aisha complained.

Rena's PoV

It was now our turn to train. Due to Terra's training, I've managed to upgrade my arrows. Now I can use Earth to summon plants form the arrows. Everyone else train further with their own skills. Elsword must be worried about Ignitus. I always try to comfort out of his worrisome. After many days of training, Elsword was finally ready to face Karis.

"You have done well, everyone." Artea congratulated us.

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun with you guys." Nariko added.

"Alright, alright let's get to the main plot here." Raven tried to get things right. "Unfortunately we haven't covered the other Guardian Sages yet."

"Those will have to wait." Elsword told him. "Ignitus goes first!"

"It may sound obnoxious of you, but you're right. Ignitus is the final piece to Karis's puzzle since she got everyone else." Artea said to him.

"If that last crystal is powered, the portal will open and we'll all be done for." Astrapi added.

"I know, I know." Terra sighed. "When I was on Riku Forge, I overheard the Conductor say that Karis's final preparations would take place at her lair, where she lives in solitude among the clouds and the towers. I am certain that's where she's taken Ignitus."

Elsword's PoV

"We have to go... Come on!" I was in a rush to get Ignitus back. Sorry, Elesis, but you'll have to wait a little bit longer.

"I'd give anything to go with you, young warrior, but the crystal sapped the last of my will." Terra explained. "I fear my fighting days are over."

"Every generation must pass the torch to the next, Terra. Our time is done. Only our priestesses remain."

"Do not worry, master Terra and master Astrapi, we priestesses will protect you." Artea said to them.

"Yeah, you can count on us." Nariko added.

"Thank you, Artea and Nariko." Terra said to them.

"We still need to look for the other Guardian Sages." Raven interrupted.

"Okay then, you guys go look for the rest of the Guardian Sages, I'll go to Karis's lair and rescue Ignitus." I ordered them.

"No!" Rena looked at my face. "I'm not letting you go and fight Karis alone. If you're going there, then I'm coming too, and don't think about answering back. I may be your blood-relative but to me, you're still a brother."

"Rena... Alright then, but only if you stay close to me." Rena nodded.

"Now go to it, young ones!" Terra shouted.

"Yes, Ma'am!" We all said in unison.

 **GL: That ends this chapter.**

 **Elsword (Legend): This story is almost about to end. Talk about time flying.**

 **Rena (Legend): This only the 'first' story, Elsword.**

 **Elsword (Legend): I know, Rena. I know.**

 **GL: Cheer up, Elsword. Karis's lair is place you'll meet someone you were looking for.**

 **Elsword (Legend): I know that too! Stop tempting me!**

 **GL and Rena: Sorry.**

 **See in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10: Karis's Lair

**GL: I'm back with another chapter.**

 **'Silence'**

 **GL: Nothing to say you guys?**

 **All: Nope!**

 **GL: I guess we can start then.**

Elsword's PoV

Me and Rena were here is Karis's lair remembering what Terra told us about.

 **Flashback**

"Karis's lair is where hope goes to die, Elsword." Terra explained. "A dark, foreboding place in which Karis broods and skulks and plans her next assault. You must make your way to her fortress, where I'm sure Ignitus is being held."

 **Flashback End**

The fortress was surround by crystals as the dark skies were flowing around.

"This place is big... and creepy." Rena shivered.

"Just stay close to me and you'll be fine." I said to her.

We began going through the crystals. Before we did that we suddenly saw Karis returning to her lair.

"Uh-oh, looks like she's here." I said.

"Be careful, Elsword." Rena warned me.

The enemies that were here were extremely tough, especially when there's only two of us. But thanks to the Guardian Sages' training, we managed to get through them. Just as we were about to enter the fortress, Karis just flew passed us and I think noticed us right away. Rena squeaked when she saw her.

"Don't let her fear you, Rena. Ignitus is waiting for us." I calmed her down.

"I-I know." Rena was still scared.

"It's okay, Rena. I will protect you no matter what the cost. I won't let you die in this place. So please, stay with me and trust me!"

"O-Okay! Thank you, Elsword." Rena seems to feel a bit better.

We were inside the fortress. We spikes on the ledges, dark decorations, everything in this place was black and purple. "What an obnoxious place." Rena gawked.

"No kidding." I commented.

The fortress was so big, we almost got lost. We had to backtrack constantly to find Ignitus. What's more annoying is that these monsters won't even leave us alone. We were beginning to get exhausted and annoyed. "I wish there was a map to this place." I panted.

"Look!" Rena pointed at map of the fortress sticking in the wall.

"Well, what do you know." I smiled.

We took a look at the map, it was really complicated. "I don't know how we are going to get place to place after memorizing all of this." Rena gulped.

"I got an idea! Let's carry the map with us." I suggested.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"LIKE THIS!" I grabbed the map and pulled it out of the wall using my strength.

"W-Whoa! Are you sure you can carry something that big in a long way." Rena asked surprised.

"Don't worry, this is nothing!"

Thanks to the map, we were able to look everywhere this time. We checked everywhere inside but no sheer luck. The only place that's lift is the top of the fortress. I dropped the map when we finally got there. At the top we saw Ignitus imprisoned in a black cage and he's being drained by the dark crsystal. We walked to him closer and closer.

"Elsword?" Rena spoke.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I don't like this... It feels she's not only using Ignitus as a power source but also as bait to lure us here."

We could see Ignitus and Ignitus could see us. "Elsword... Rena... destroy the crystal... quickly..." He was suffering through the crystal.

"Let's get him out of here before Karis gets back!" I told Rena.

"Right!" Rena took out an arrow and shoot it at the crystal only to be stopped by Karis.

"If only life were that easy for you." She said.

"Oh no, she found us!" Rena shivered.

"Time to learn how complicated life can be." Karis left her hand out and summoned a big scythe. She swung the scythe sending a giant wave at us causing us to be drawn away from Ignitus.

"Argh! That hurt!" I moaned.

"Run, Elsword... Save yourself." Ignitus shouted.

"Not this time. This time we fight." I drew my sword.

Karis laughed. "Bring it!" I know this won't be an easy fight, but we've got to try. We have to save Ignitus before anything else could get worse.

I swung my sword at Karis but missed due to the fact she can fly. Rena tried to shoot her with her arrows but Karis kept dodging them. Karis kept releasing wave attacks at us making us to be hurt. I transformed my Red Star to Fire Star and released fire waves at her but somehow it didn't seem to bother her much. Angry about it, I transformed my Fire Star to Lightning Star and shot lightning bolts her, but she kept dodging them making me even more angrier. I then transformed Lightning Star to Earth Star and summoned rocks and launched them at her, but she sliced them all in half with her scythe. Rena tried shooting with her fire arrows, lighting arrows and earth arrows but no luck. Then Karis attack with dark lightning. it hurts so much we were on our knees.

Karis just laughed. "It is so sad it must end this way" Karis then released a wave bigger then the other ones and used it at us. We were too weak, we hardly have time to dodge outta the way. "No... I can't let her get away with this." I said to myself.

Just as the wave was about to hit us, it was suddenly blocked by someone who appeared out of nowhere. She had red hair and red eyes just like me. Her clothes were almost similar to mine. And wields a sword just like me. I have a sudden feeling like I know her somewhere before.

"If you think you can just kill my brother like that, I think you made a big mistake." She said. I was shocked when she called me 'brother'. Is this really the girl I've trying to look for. She then turned to me and smiled. "Elsword... I've finally found you."

 **GL: And stop!**

 **Elsword (Legend): Wha- Now?"**

 **GL: It wouldn't be good if we kept going.**

 **Elsword (Legend): 'Sigh' Fine**

 **GL: Don't let it get to you. You'll feel fine in the next chapter.**

 **Can you guess who the mysterious warrior is? The answer will be revealed in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 11: Reunion and More Truths

**GL: I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Elsword (Original): Hey! Just think I'd drop by.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Glad you're here, because you'll meet someone special.**

 **Elsword (Original): Really? Who?**

 **Elesis (Legend): BOO!**

 **Elsword (Original): WHOA! Sis!?**

 **Elesis (Legend): Hi, Pleased to meet you. I'm Elesis from The Legend of Elsword.**

 **Elsword (Original): P-Pleased to meet you too.**

 **Ara (Legend): Um... I'm here too you know.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Oh, heheh... sorry, Ara. Didn't notice you.**

 **GL: All right! Now that we're done, let's continue the story.**

 **Elesis: Free Knight (Base): Has Red hair with a pony-tail (slightly spiky). Has red eyes like Elsword. Wears a red full-on travelling dress, armored shoes, armored shoulder pads, black mittens (gloves without fingers on), a red scarf, a brown shoulder bag and a golden locket. Weapon: Red Comet (Claymore) Element: Fire, Water and Wind (Those will be explained in another story). Age: 16 (Yes. In The Legend of Elsword, Elesis is two years older than Elsword).**

 **Ara: Little Xia (Base): Black hair with fox-shaped hairpin and white bows strapping in her front hair. Has Yellow eyes. Wears an orange and white dress, brown gauntlets, a left shoulder pad, orange maiden boots, a crest below her neck and a locket with a picture of her brother, Aren. Weapon: Orange Tail (Spear). Element: Fire. Age: 16, just like Elesis.**

Elsword's PoV

I stared at a girl who is my sister, Elesis, my real sister. I finally found her, or rather she finally found me. For some strange reason, tears began falling down from my eyes. She went closer to me and immediately hugged me. "I've finally found you, Elsword. For 13 years, I've been searching for you. And now, I'm finally able to see you again." I can hear her crying a little bit. She looked everywhere for me, I can't blame her for that because she's my older sister. I can understand her feelings towards me.

Elesis then breaks up the hug. "Just leave everything to me, Elsword. I'll handle Karis." She then turned to Karis. "Enough is enough, Karis! I won't let you get away of what you are doing for the Dark Overlord."

Karis just laughed. "I'm afraid you're a little too late, because the crystal has just enough power for my master to be free." Karis then swiped the crystal, releasing Ignitus and left the fortress.

"I'm here! I'm here! Did I miss anything?" I heard a voice from somewhere. It was a girl with black hair carrying a spear.

"Karis got away with the crystal." Elesis told her.

"Awww..."

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Her name is Ara, my teammate." Elesis explained. "Ara, this is my little brother, Elsword."

"N-Nice to meet you." She said nervously.

"Nice to meet you too." I let out my hand so I can shake hands with her, but Ara took small steps back.

"She's a bit shy when she meets someone new. Don't worry, when you get along with her more, she will feel at ease with you."

"I see."

I helped Rena up. "Are you okay, Rena?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Just a bit of a scratch but I'll be okay." She replied.

"That's good to hear." I sighed of relief.

Then Elesis helped Ignitus up. "Are you all right, Ignitus?" Elesis asked him.

"Yes, thank you for making it here, Elesis and it's good that you're still alive." Ignitus said.

I walked to Ignitus, I feel like there's something he's not telling me. "There was something in her eyes, Ignitus... something familiar." I said to him.

"What do you mean, Elsword?" Elesis asked.

"I don't know. When I was fighting her, she looks so familiar... almost looks a lot like... us."

"It is true, Elsword." Ignitus said. We both turned to him. "You, Elesis and Karis share more than you two know. It's time I told you the truth... all of it."

"You see, after I defeated the Dark Overlord's strongest monster, I returned to the Grotto to find utter chaos. The other Guardian Sages had been overrun, and all the babies had been slaughtered by the Dark Overload's forces... all except one." Ignitus explained. "You see, the Dark Overlord was torn. He wanted to destroy all the newborn fated warriors to prevent the birth of a El-Warrior like you two... but he also needed a fated warrior."

I was shocked when he said that, Elesis was too. "What!? But... Why would he need a fated warrior?" She asked.

"Because, Elesis, only one born could open the portal that served as the Dark Overlord's prison."

"Karis?" Elesis and I both asked in unison.

"I'm afraid so."

I was still confused about how Karis turned into a demon. "But if we come from the same place, why is she so, so...?"

"Evil? Monsterous? Scary?" Ara helped me continue.

"Yeah."

"Because, Elsword, after the night of the raid, she was corrupted by the Dark Overlord's poisonous powers... twisted by his evil lore." Ignitus explained. I began shaking my head. "She's become the Dark Overlord's monster." Ignitus continued.

I was still left with questions. "But why? What does this Dark Overlord want?" I asked.

"He wants to be freed from the portal of Convexity... so he can dominate across the realms." Elesis explained to me.

"Yes, and if Karis gets there, he might just succeed." Ignitus added.

The sky suddenly began to change a little. Then, a giant vortex appeared. "I'm afraid we might be too late." Ignitus cried.

I began to think about Karis, my friends, my journey and my sister. "No, I refuse to give up... I'm going to stop Karis and the Dark Overlord. I won't let them get their way. We are warriors destined to fight against demons. I've come so far to become strong. I won't end it like this!"

"Elsword..." I hear Rena say my name.

"I encourage your will, Elsword. You've become so strong and I'm proud of you." Elesis spoke to me. "But are you sure you're ready to take on Karis after what she did to you?"

"I don't care! I'm ready! And this time, I won't let Karis off that easy." I said angrily.

Elesis sighed. "Okay, okay, if that's what you want, I won't stop you, but I'm coming with you to the portal. I'm not letting you face Karis alone. You got that?"

"I'm coming as well." Rena came next to us. "I've trained hard as much as you did, Elsword, and I won't sit here and just watch. I will fight!"

"Don't forget me!" Ara popped up. "I want to fight too, for the sake of my family."

"Okay, if you guys are ready, then let's go! You're okay with this, right Ignitus?"

"Well, if all four of you can stop Karis, then at the very least, you have to try." Ignitus agreed. We all nodded. "If the Dark Overlord escapes, a shadow will fall over Elrios, and who knows what will happen then."

We all understood and leaped of the fortress and into the portal.

Ignitus's PoV

I watched Elsword, Elesis and the others leap their way to the portal. "May the Ancestors look after you, May they look after us all."

 **GL: That ends this chapter.**

 **Elsword (Original): 'Staring at Elsword (Legend) with an angry face'**

 **Elsword (Legend): W-What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?**

 **Elsword (Original): It's not fair.**

 **Elsword (Legend): What's not fair.**

 **Elsword (Original): IT'S THE AGE BETWEEN YOU AND 'YOUR' SIS! HOW COME SHE'S TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU WHEN 'MY' SISTER IS THREE YEARS OLDER THAN ME! I WON'T STAND FOR THIS! I- 'Gets knocked out by GL's hammer'**

 **GL: Okay, I think you had enough shouting for once in a while.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Since when did this guy care about age?**

 **GL: That's something you probably don't want to know.**

 **See you in the next chapter where the final battle lies near.**


	14. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**GL: I'm back with another chapter.**

 **Elsword (Legend):... The end of the story is drawing near.**

 **Elesis (Legend): Yeah...**

 **GL: Don't feel bad. This is only the first story. More will come soon. I promise. Now let's begin.**

Chung's PoV

"Something doesn't feel right." I saw Eve grubbing her right arm with her left hand trembling a bit.

"Huh? What do you mean, Eve?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's just... something's not right."

Then the sky began to turn purple and dark surprising us. "What the- What's happening to the sky?" Aisha shivered.

"This must be Karis's doing." Raven spoke. "We have to find the other Guardian Sages before anything else gets worse."

We all nodded and continued searching.

Elsword's PoV

 **Flashback**

Ignitus gave us a full explanation before we enter the portal of Convexity.

"Convexity acts as an airlock between Elrios and the Dark Realms beyond." He explained. "You must stop Karis before she inserts the final crystal and activates the portal, freeing the Dark Overlord."

 **Flashback End**

We managed to land a pile rocks that are stuck together looking like land. We looked around shocked to see the place that is completely different to Elrios. The sky was completely black and covered with purple fog. We saw giant sphere hanging in the sky. And most of all, we saw a giant jellyfish-looking monster flying in the air.

"Okay, I know you guys don't want me to say this, but this is sooooo messed up." I almost felt sick.

"Yeah, if we don't hurry, I have a feeling we're going to see things that are more messed up." My red-haired sister snorted.

"You mean like a huge army of monsters that are heading straight at us over there?"

"Come again?"

I pointed at the huge horde of flying monsters made out of fog who are coming right at us. There were so many of them, it made Rena, Elesis and Ara's jaws drop.

"Tha-That's a lot of monsters." Ara shivered.

"We're going to have to take them all down." Rena took her bow out.

"We don't have time for this, we have to stop Karis." I yelled.

"But we can't just run, they'll come after us." Ara spoke.

"In that case, you guys take care of them. I'll handle Karis."

"What!? Elsword, no! You can't face her by yourself. Let me do it." Elesis grabbed my hand.

"No! I have to do it, Elesis. I may try to speak sense to Karis. I have to do this alone."

"But-"

"Don't worry about me. I won't let her beat me again. I just didn't expect her to land such strong attacks. But now that I know, I won't let my guard down this time. You have to trust me, Elesis. Just let me go!"

Elesis began to think about it. When her mind was made up, she sighed and let go of my hand. "All right. But promise me one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come back alive! You got that!?"

"Got it! You can count on me!" I left the others to handle the monsters and went to find Karis... alone.

I jumped from land to land and found some kind of prison and Karis was there. I couldn't see anything in the prison because it was covered with dark light. I hurried there as fast as I can, only to see Karis using the crystal on the prison.

"My master Returns." I can hear her say, realizing that...

"I'm too late!"

Karis turned to me and she doesn't look happy to see me again. "Hmmmm! Persistent little fella, aren't you." She snorted as she flapped her wings. "This is where it really ends." Looks like Karis isn't going to hold back this time, so I will have to get serious as well.

"BRING IT!" I drew my sword.

"No mercy this time."

The battle for Elrios now begins.

"I won't be nicer than last time." Karis summons her scythe.

"Bring it on! I won't be holding back either." I was ready.

Karis tries to slice me with her scythe but I have just enough time to dodge, parry and counterattack. But her swinging was so strong I almost fell to the ground, but I vow not to give up. Karis then ascended with her wings. She made dark slashes with her scythe and sent them and me. "No way am I going to get hit by those again." I jumped and slid down over and under the waves to dodge them. "MY TURN! SANDSTORM!" I transformed my Red Star to Earth Star and swung my sword around like a tornado creating a massive sandstorm. Karis began to lose her momentum and crashed into the ground. I then transformed my Earth Star to Lightning Star and jump-slashed her vertically before she can react. A huge bolt of lightning stroke causing Karis to be sent flying, but she managed to get back after hitting the ground a couple of times.

"'Pant''Pant' You've gotten better since the last time we fought in the fortress." Karis tries to get up.

"You too, and I told you I won't be holding back." I panted.

"Well, you won't be so lucky when I use my true power on you."

Karis took flight again and began gathering energy from the dark realm. When she finished, she left a big wave of explosion. I got caught with it and became stunned me and I became dizzy. When I recovered from my dizziness, I felt a huge burst of energy inside me, and I don't know where it came from. My sword also reacted to the energy and began going crazy. The sword then summons a red gigantic sword made out of energy. It was so huge but it was so light. The shape was weird though. The left side was filled but the right was empty. It's like I'm holding a sword that has been cut in half.

"What is that?" Karis asked surprised to what she saw.

"Don't ask me! I don't know where it came from." I said back.

"No matter. This is the end for you!"

Karis shot a massive beam at me. I didn't have enough time to dodge something that big, so I parried with my gigantic sword. The beam was so strong I had to use both hands to hold myself. Somehow I managed to block the beam without getting hurt.

"All right, my turn to use my new powers." I did a vertical slash on karis. She parried it with her scythe but the force was so strong, it caused to crash into the ground again.

"Darn it! What sorcery is this? You weren't suppose to be this strong. Am I really losing?" She panted as she tries to get up.

"Give up, Karis! You've lost!" I shouted.

"Never!"

"Fine! Then I'll have to MAKE you give up!"

Suddenly I heard Ignitus's voice in my head. "Elsword. It's time to unleash the true warrior within you." He said to me. I understood what he said. I used my three elements: Fire, Lightning and Earth and mixed them into one powerful move that will end evil. "BLADES OF LIBERTY!" I began to rise up and shot energy blasts and Karis constantly. After hitting her 25 times, I was ready for my finishing move. I summoned 10 big swords of energy behind me and sent all of them to Karis. She got stabbed by the ten swords and she was hold down. I landed to the ground and triggered the swords. They all exploded simultaneously making a gigantic explosion made out of pure light. It was just enough to defeat Karis because she was lying down to ground moaning and she can hardly move a muscle. I was the victor.

Suddenly, Karis began to transform. It was so bright I covered my eyes. When the light cleared away, I saw her who looks totally different. She didn't have any horns anymore. She didn't have any wings anymore either. All she wore was a black, plain, long dress. No matter how you look at her, she looks ultimately human.

"She IS just like me." I gasped as I saw her.

Then a huge earthquake just came out of nowhere.

"ELSWORD!" I heard that voice before. It was Rena. I turned to see her, Elesis and Ara coming towards me alive. "Looks like you made it." She said.

"I cannot believe it. You actually defeated Karis." Elesis said surprised.

"Can we talk about this later? We have to get out of here... NOW!" Ara yelled.

She was right. The whole place was collapsing. But I has to do something about Karis first.

"Hold on!" I went to Karis and carried her with me.

"Elsword! What are you doing?" Elesis asked me shocked.

"I can't leave her behind... I have to save her."I replied.

"What? Save the demon who has been trying to kill us?" Rena said shocked as well.

"That wasn't her fault... she was being used by the Dark Overlord! Just trust me on this!"

The girls looked at each other and sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing." Elesis said to me.

Then the portal appeared right in front of us. We knew what we must do and leaped into the portal leaving Convexity into a wreck.

 **GL: That ends this chapter. Next will be the finale.**

 **Elsword (Legend): It's almost over...**

 **See you in the final chapter!**


	15. Epilogue: Victory

**GL: The last chapter is here.**

 **Elsword (Legend): We are all ready.**

 **GL: Let's begin then...**

Elsword's PoV

We managed to get to the portal before Convexity was collapsing. We finally warped back to Elrios. When we got out of the portal, we lost our momentum and crashed into the ground, and after that I began to feel dizzy and blacked out.

I woke up, I found myself back at the Temple of Warriors and everyone waiting for me to wake up. "feeling better, Elsword?" Ignitus asked me.

"Not really, Ignitus." I replied. "That battle drained every last bit of my strength. I can hardly even lift my head."

"Yes, it will take some time for your powers to return. But they will in time, young warrior. They will in time."

I looked around and by surprise I saw the other Guardian Sages. "Hey, are those...?"

"Ah, yes. Elesis managed to find the other 2 Guardian Sages. As for the other 2, Elani, the Guardian Sage of Light and the Light Priestess, Gloria, and Achlys, the Guardian Sage of Darkness and the dark priestess, Darkmoon are still missing. We're still searching for them. Unfortunately, their whereabouts are unknown." Ignitus explained.

"Sorry if we weren't much help." Aisha apologized.

"No need to apologize, Aisha. You did your best."

The two Guardian Sages who were new to me, came to meet me. The first one was a lady wearing a blue robe and wielded a long blue lance. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Elsword. I'm Aqua, the water Guardian Sage and this is my apprentice, Sasha." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Elsword. I'm the water priestess." Sasha greeted me. She had a cross shaped crest on top of her chest and she wore a blue cloak and hooded herself with it.

As for the other one, it was a man wearing green clothes and a scarf, and he wielded a staff. "So you are Elesis's younger brother. It is an honor to meet you, young one. I am Ventus and this is my apprentice, Anudran. Introduce yourself to him."

The girl with green hair slowly went towards me, trying to introduce herself. "H-Hello. N-Nice to meet you." She was shaken a little bit.

"Don't mind her, she's not used to talking to someone very sacred to Elrios." Ventus explained.

After the introductions, Ignitus turned to Karis. "Karis, ever since I failed the night of the raid, I've dreamed of this day."

"It wasn't just you, Ignitus. We all failed." Astrapi told him.

"Be that as it may... most of us have been rescued... thanks to Elsword and everyone else. Well done, young warrior." Ignitus congratulated me.

Rena suddenly hugged me. "You did Elsword! You saved Elrios."

"I wish I came with you and faced Karis so I could show her how hard my magic can be." Aisha sighed.

"Hah! You wish!" Karis snickered.

"Oh, you wanna go?"

"Enough, you two!" Artea shouted. Karis and Aisha kept quiet.

"I didn't think you'd be able to pull it off." Raven commented.

"Then everything is okay then?" Eve asked.

"Yep, everything is okay." Chung answered her question.

"At first, I thought we wouldn't win, but we actually did." Ara said.

"You've become so strong, Elsword. I'm so proud of you." Elesis hugged me.

"Thanks, everyone." I said. "but we still don't know what's happened to the Dark Overlord..."

"No matter, Elsword." Terra said to me. "There will be time to talk of the Dark Overlord later. Now it's time to be grateful for your success."

"Before we do that, we have to see someone. Right, Rena?"

"Oh right! We haven't heard of Mother and Father yet, have we? Okay let's go!"

"Do you think I could come to?" Elesis asked. "I want to thank them for raising my little brother."

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to meet you." I smiled.

We want back to the Mom and Dad's house and they were happy to see us alive. We talked to them about our adventures through Elrios. Elesis have gotten along with my new parents and doesn't mind if they call her their daughter since they raised me after all. As for Karis, she started living with the Guardian Sages to keep her mind off the evil she has done. Elrios was in peace for now.

That night, I looked at the sky thinking about something. "See anything, Elsword?" Elesis who was still awake, came to me.

"No, but I've got a bad feeling." I replied.

"Me too." We both looked at the sky thinking what will happen to Elrios, especially the Dark Overlord. He is still at large, but I won't back down. I have to be ready to face the day I meet him, because I'm a warrior who will save Elrios.

 **GL: Phew, it's finally done.**

 **Elsword (Legend): It took long but it's finally over.**

 **GL: What? But I'm not done with this story yet.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Eh?**

 **GL: I still have to do the extra chapters. Remember?**

 **Elsword (Legend): Oh. Yeah.**

 **GL: I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll be now be doing the extra chapters in this story. So wait a little bit longer. See ya!**

 **The Legend Of Elsword: A New Legacy - DONE**


	16. Extra Chapter 1: Karis's Apology

**GL: Let's begin the extra chapters starting with this one.**

 **Karis (Legend): ...**

 **Elsword (Legend): Something wrong, Karis?**

 **Karis (Legend): Huh? Oh no. It's nothing.**

 **Karis: Reaper (Base): Has red hair with twintails. Has grey eyes. Wears a small magenta vest, a black jumper with sleeves, a magenta skirt with skulls as an accessory, black gloves, two hairpins, long black socks, magenta and white boots and a armored right shoulder pad. Weapon: Magenta Sickle (Scythe). Element: Shadow. Age: 15.**

Karis's PoV

I don't understand. Why did Elsword save me? I've done so much horrible things. I've destroyed villages, I've captured the Guardian Sages and I tried to free the Dark Overlord, and yet... he still forgives me. So why? Can't he see what I've done? Rather... he looks like he doesn't care what I've done. I have to know. I need some answers.

I went to Elesis for advice. "Why did Elsword save me? Doesn't he understand what I have done?" I asked her.

"To be honest, I don't know why. " Elesis answered. "I asked him that too, but he said it'd be the best if he told you."

"He said that?"

"Yeah."

Elesis talked to me calmly like a normal villager. "Strange. You seem to be at ease with me, Elesis."

"Well, at first I thought you were at threat to Elrios. But when I found out that you were suppose to be one of us, I began to feel that you're not entirely an enemy. On top of that, you're not a demon anymore. You're human just like us. Besides, Elsword trusts you, and if he trusts you, then I'll have to trust you too."

"You seem to care about your brother a lot." I smiled.

She flinched when I said that. "W-Well, it's because I miss him so much... because it's been 13 years. I had to do something for him, you know, so I... uh."

Elesis's face began to turn red. I chuckled. "Well, I'm off to see Elsword. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to the temple, trying to get his powers back." She answered.

"I see. Well, goodbye then." I left to the Temple of Warriors.

When I got to the temple, I saw Elsword in the training room fighting some dummies. He was swing his sword like crazy and his strength is incredible. He must be really determined to get his powers back. I watched him as he kept pummeling every single one of them. After 5 minutes of watching, Elsword was finally done. He lied down with exhaustion. I walked up to him and lend my hand to him. "Nice swordplay." I commented.

"Thanks!" He said as he grabbed my hand. I lifted him up.

"Elsword, there's something we need to discuss." I told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"About what you did for me in Convexity."

Elsword paused for a moment and then understood what I was saying. "You're still thinking about that?"

"I just don't understand you, Elsword. You should already know what I have done over the past years. I've killed so many innocent people and turned Elrios into chaos and served the Dark Overlord. You know that, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yes I do." Elsword answered.

"Then why? Why did you save me? I don't get it!"

"You probably don't, but I do. Karis... What I think about what you did to everyone, it wasn't your fault." My eyes widened when he said that. "Sure, you may be the one who did terrible things to innocent people and destroyed lands, but those were the only orders from the Dark Overlord, Right?" I nodded. "The only reason you did those things were only for the Dark Overlord, not for you. He captured you because he needed a fated warrior to open the portal to Convexity. He was just using you so he can be freed and reek havoc across the world. Besides, I think a part of you doesn't want that."

"Karis, Nobody blames you for what happened. Everybody makes mistakes, you know. I don't think of you as a monster anymore. I don't think anybody else does either. You are one of us now, a warrior who was destined to fight demons and protect Elrios. This is the reason why I saved you, Karis. You are not enemy, you're our friend now. Just Let go of the past and live in this new life you are in now."

I stood silent. Is what he saying is true? I don't really know anymore. But somehow, those words felt really warm and it calms me down... Maybe he's right. I shouldn't give myself up. I need to keep moving on. I don't care if the darkness haunts me now and then. All that matters is that I have friends and I am a warrior.

"You're right, Elsword. I shouldn't give up. I'm sorry for what I have done. I'm sorry that I changed this world into chaos. And I'm sorry if I changed your path." I apologized.

"No no no, I told you this isn't your fault. But at least you understand."

"Yeah. thank you, Elsword." I smiled in a cheerful way.

"Heh, I guess things did turn alright after all." We both turned around to see Elesis who was watching us.

"Wha- Elesis!?" Elsword screamed. "Were you listening the whole time?"

"Not just me, Elsword." Then everybody else came out: Rena, Aisha, Raven, Eve, Chung and Ara.

"'Sniff' That was so touching." Rena wiped her tears with a napkin.

"Tough girl, huh?" Aisha teased.

"I guess I was wrong about you, Karis." Raven smiled.

"So it seems Karis is now our friend?" Eve asked.

"Yep, she's our ally now." Chung answered her.

"Yay! Now everything will be alright." Ara cheered.

"So this is the reason why you saved Karis, Elsword?" Elsword and I blushed deep red and nodded. "I knew it, you are really big-hearted, Elsword. You really have become a strong warrior."

Elsword scratched his head embarrassed. I giggled. So this is what having friends feels like. It feels gentle and really fun. I guess I really did make the right decision after all. "Thanks, everyone. I'll look forward to having you guys with me." They all nodded with a smile.

I was happy, but somehow, I was sad. I made a good decision but should I really be living with them? I'm worried that I don't really belong here. I could still feel the darkness within me. I have to do something or I will worry Elsword and the others.

 **GL: That ends the first extra chapter.**

 **Karis (Legend): ...**

 **Elsword (Legend) I know you're sad about what's going to happen next, Karis, but just let it go.**

 **Karis (Legend): ... All right. Sorry if I was worrying you.**

 **Elsword (Legend): It's nothing.**

 **Next extra chapter coming soon.**


	17. Extra Chapter 2: Master's Guidance

**GL: It's time to do some backstories of the past. You already know Elsword, Rena and Eve's past. Now it's time to do the rest, starting with Aisha.**

 **Aisha (Legend): W-Wha!? But I'm not ready to talk about it yet!**

 **GL: Too bad! We're doing it now.**

 **Aisha (Legend): 'Groan'**

Aisha's PoV

I began to remember when I met my mentor and my village, or at least my foster village. I woke up and found myself in a village. Then, a strange man who was my mentor helped me up and took me to his house. I was scared and didn't want to look at his face. The man didn't care as he poured a drink and gave it to me.

"It has a nice smell!" I said as I drank it.

"It's made from herbs I recently picked."

I looked at my drink. I couldn't make what was inside, the colour was green making me feel uncomfortable. "Wha-What is it?" I coughed.

"Don't worry, it won't harm you. Drink slowly."

"Okay."

"Meeeeoooooww!" A purple cat just purred into my leg.

"Her name is Petronilla. She's the one who found you." He explained to me.

"Now, let's talk about yourself."

"When people pose questions to someone else, they should give their name first." I told him.

"My apologies. My name is Iraqus. What's yours, young one?"

"Aisha" I answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Aisha." Iraqus smiled. "Now..."

"Why am I here?"

"Why did you come from and how did you get here?"

We both asked questions at the same time. "Hm? You don't remember anything?" Iraqus asked.

"I can't help it. When I woke up, I found myself here!" I tried to explain. "When I woke up this morning... I couldn't remember when I fell asleep."

"Hmmm. This is a pickle." Iraqus muttered. "Where is your home?" I tried to think, but nothing came out of my head. Everything was blank. "Forget I asked. Sorry for asking you that."

"I-It's okay." I waved both of my hands.

Iraqus looked at me close. I felt nervous. Then he sighed and smiled. "Aisha, you can stay here until I find out where your hometown is." He told me. "After all, both of us don't understand what's going on." He reached his hand to me.

I didn't really know him much, but I know I can trust him. "T-Thank you." I said as I grabbed his hand.

The next day, Iraqus showed me around the village. Everyone greeted him like a good person. "You seem to be very popular around the people, Iraqus." I said to him.

"I've been helping them as a Magician for years, and they all thank me for my deeds." I was amazed to how he's being acknowledged. I kinda want to be like that too.

The following day. A bird flew inside with a paper attached to it's leg. "It's a letter." Iraqus answered. "I asked Magicians in neighbouring villages whether they know about you or your hometown."

"There are a lot of Magicians, aren't there." I said surprised.

"Of course. If I was the only Magician in the world, it would be troublesome, wouldn't it?" Iraqus opened the letter, read it and sighed. "They couldn't find anyone who knows about your hometown."

"It's not your fault." I said to him. It was mine.

"I'll go get some water."

As soon as I left the house, Iraqus called me. "Aisha!" I turned to him. "Do not worry yourself. We'll find it one day."

"...Yes."

I was getting water from the well while I was thinking about myself. I didn't know if I really belong here, or I even deserve to be here. I haven't even done anything for Iraqus. I've been caring only about myself. I thought if I wasn't here, Iraqus wouldn't have to go through so much trouble just to take care of me. I stared at a tree hole that is covered with something that is glowing green.

"Aisha, what's the matter?" Iraqus came to me and saw me looking at the tree hole. "...You can see it as well?"

I was surprised when Iraqus could also see it. "You can see it too, Iraqus?"

"If I couldn't see it, then I wouldn't be able to perform my duty as a Magician."

"Oh..." I understood what he said. "I keep the fact that I can see things like this a secret."

"They are El Eggs." Iraqus said.

"Eggs?"

"Yes. El is made being living beings such as fairies and spirits and they live in every 'container' in Elrios. Cavities in trees... inside flower buds, inside nuts... The jam jar that collects water... volcanoes... even in a living being's womb."

"Wow... I never knew they had these kind of things."

"I see... So you can see the other side of unseen things as well..." Then Iraqus walked right in front of me, knelled to me and said: "Aisha, how about becoming a Magician?" I was shocked when he said that to me. "I may not know anything about you. Where you come from or where you can go home to... I may not know a thing... But, there must be a reason why you came here."

"A Magician's knowledge is magic, the power to help and fight. The power to help people's needs and fight monsters in order to keep peace and protect the innocent, and to help you return to your home... I want to entrust this power to you."

I never knew he wanted to do this for me. I young yet, he thinks I have the power to believe, protect and love. "I... can stay here?"

"Yes." I began to cry into tears. And from that day own, my life changed. I became a magician, trained to master magic. The training was difficult but my mentor, Iraqus, told me that a Magician has the power to not to give up and keep going, and so I did. I lived with my mentor in this village and made friends with the villagers. My mentor took good care of me. He fed me, he took me walks, he taught everything he knows about magic and most of all, he raised me. Thanks to him, I have been able to master: Fire, Ice, Lightning and Wind. He praised me and congratulated me after I mastered 4 elements. Iraqus was like a father to me. I loved him.

"...sha ...Aisha AISHA!" I blinked a few times finding myself in a campfire... with Elsword and Rena. We were in the middle of making medicine so I can learn how to make some. I must have forgot about them and thought about myself 10 years ago. "What's wrong Aisha?" Elsword asked.

"Are you tired? It's getting late..." Rena said to me.

"N-Nothing, I was just spaced out a little bit. Haha"

"You need to pay attention, Aisha. A Magician also needs to learn how to make medicine." Rena spoke.

"Sorry." I felt embarrassed.

"Where was I? Right! In this stage, you first drop this in like so..." She dropped some herbs into the pot. It sizzled a little bit. "Try doing it." She handed me a piece of herbs.

"Drop it in like this..." I dropped the herbs into the pot. Suddenly, a explosion came out of the pot which scared me almost to death.

"I wonder why that happened..." Elsword wondered.

"I'm sorry!" I apologised.

"I-It's okay, no harm done." Rena tried to calm me down.

"This kind of like cooking, right? Except, cooking doesn't involve explosions..." Elsword said to me.

"That's... true..."

"Just try to get used to it."

"However, even though I failed, I grasped the general idea!"

Rena chuckled. "Even when I wasn't here, you managed to memorise how to make that medicine. Learning something from others is fun, isn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"I bet your teacher was happy too, right, Aisha?" I surprised when Elsword said that. "You've remembered the things she taught you when you were younger... you should be proud."

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed of relief.

"You know, I want to hear about your teacher Aisha. Do you think you could tell us?" Rena asks.

"...Someday, okay?" I smiled. I wasn't ready to tell them just yet. But when that time comes, I will.

 **GL: And that ends Aisha's past.**

 **Aisha (Legend): 'Blushing'**

 **Elsword (Legend): Speaking of that... are you going to tell us?**

 **Aisha (Legend): Don't you already know?**

 **Elsword (Legend): Not ALL of it.**

 **Aisha (Legend): Well I'm not going to tell you the rest.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Okay, I won't complain.**

 **GL: Next, we'll be seeing Raven's past. See you then!**


	18. Extra Chapter 3: A Friend's Promise

**GL: Alright! Now to starts Raven's past.**

 **Raven (Legend): ...**

 **GL: I know how you feel, Raven. Just bear with it for a little while.**

 **Raven (Legend): Alright...**

Raven's PoV

Elsword, Rena and everyone else seem so lively and happy together. They all talked to me like we're friends. It reminded me of the first friend I've made 10 years ago.

 **Flashback**

I was used as an experiment in an unknown lab. My right arm was cut and replaced with a arm made out of machine. They trained me to become a killing machine with a blade sharp enough to slice foes into two. One day, there was huge explosion in the lab. The cell I was in, was destroyed allowing me to escape. I managed to escape out of the lab, but that hardly made me fell any better. I never knew my parents so I was alone. I always thought to myself of why I exist.

I then stumbled across a village. Everyone stared at me because of my right arm. I tried to talk to them but they just walked away from me. I sit down on a wall trying to get myself out of stress, but it was difficult. I never understood why I need to be here. Until suddenly, I saw a shadow in the ground. I turned up to see a girl who was a bit younger than me.

"What's wrong, are you sick?" I shook my head. "Do you have a home?" I shook my head again. "I see..." Then she lunged her hand to me. "Why don't you come with me? You can live in my house." What was this girl thinking? Can't she see what I am right now? But beside that, her smile was the only thing that made me take her hand.

We walked far in the main road to see a small house surrounded by fresh grass and beautiful flowers at the end. "This is my house. It's fine, just come inside!" Following her, I entered the house. I was surprised to see rooms were so neat. There was hardly any dust around. What's more, there was so many plants and flowers around.

"You seem to be into flowers a lot." I finally said something to her.

"Oh, you are talking now. That's great!" She said. "Yeah, I guess I have a thing for them. Heehee."

"Thank you for letting me stay... uh..." Come to think of it, I haven't got her name.

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Seris. Nice to meet you. What's yours?"

"Raven..." I answered.

"Raven huh? Not a bad name." Seris giggled. I blushed a bit and turned away.

"So... where are your parents?" I asked.

"...I live alone." It's the only thing she said after not saying anything for a bit. "My mother died due to illness and my father left the village and never came back."

I was shocked to hear that not only she's living here alone, but also losing her parents. "I... I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked that." I apologised.

"It's okay. I've managed to live over it. Sometimes even when you lose someone you love, you'll have to forget your sadness and move on. That's what my mother told me."

"That's true I guess."

"So Raven, what is that on your right arm? I've never seen someone who has that kind of thing."

I let out a sighed and told her the whole story about how I was being used as an experiment and how I was treated like nothing but a guinea pig and how I have no one to talk to and how I got here."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't think you have such a harsh past."

"Don't worry about. It's gone now, but this thing will still in my body haunting me about it."

Then Seris grabbed my left hand with her hands. "Raven, I know how you feel because I feel the same way." We sat together and discussed our matters.

"sometimes it's hard to get rid of something you hate. But you are just going to have to live with it, no matter how hard you try to deny it. I've been like that too, scared, lonely, sad, but sometimes these can vanish if you choose to let go of the past and move on your life. If it comes back to you, just keep forgetting about it and keep going on your life. Trust me. It helps that way."

Seris was right. I can't let this thing fear me and try to get on top of me. I have to be strong and focus on what's more important. "Thank you, Seris. You've unchained my hate and heart that has been locked inside me. You have my gratitude." I grinned

"You're welcome." seris smiled. I was finally at ease with myself and I know I can trust her. "By the way, do you have any friends." I shook my head. "I see... because I don't have any friends either."

"You don't?"

"Nope. Because this house has been old for a long time, nobody would want to go in here. Though the people in this village is nice to me and gives me food now and then, I really don't know if I really consider them friends yet. I'm guess I'm also training to make some friends as well. I'm working hard to become like my mother, I'm just like you."

I started to feel sorry for Seris. She doesn't have any friends, even though the villagers is nice to her. "Hey, Raven. How about... I be your first friend and you'll be my first friend?"

When she said that, my heart began to beat faster and my face began to feeler warmer. 'What is this feeling? It makes me feel weird but calm and excited.' I thought to myself. I began to feel nervous all of the sudden. But I didn't want myself to feel like that in front of Seris.

"Well, there's no need to rush things. I guess you're just not used to being friends yet. So-" Seris stood up and began to turn away.

"Wait!" Seris turned back at me. "I'll... I'll..." I was so nervous, my heart was beating fast. But I have to say it otherwise. "I'll shake hands with you. Willl... Will you be my friend?" I lend my hand to her.

Seris giggled and came closer to me. "Okay." She said as she shook my hand. And from that day on, I became friends with Seris.

5 years have passed. We ate together, worked together, and most of all, lived together. Most of the villagers have gotten along with me, not just because I'm trying to be friendly with them but also because I got Seris by my side. One day, Seris talked to me about love.

"Love?" I asked.

"Yeah. You see, love is like someone or something that is precious to you like my parents."

"I see... Love..." Something that was precious was nothing but one: Seris. She was the one who cured me and released me from my prison of despair. She was the first friend I ever had. I feel like I felt in love with her.

I was out the village training with my blade when I saw weird monsters heading towards the village. They were dropping odd objects, I couldn't see them. When they dropped into the village it suddenly exploded. It was so big, I also got caught in the explosion. It send me flying and my head bumped into a rock, causing me to black out.

I woke up relieving the pain in my head. It was raining and the sky was completely dark. I then remembered the village and rushed to there as fast as I can. When I got there, I was shocked to see that the whole village was in ruins. All of the people was dead, everything was destroyed. But the most thing I was worried about was Seris. I rushed to her house, only to see it collapsed. Even more worried, I ran inside and took out the parts of the building to find Seris. There I saw her in the ground with a log stuck on top of her. Shocked to what I saw, I lift the log and threw away.

"Seris! SERIS!" I shouted. There was no response from her. "Come on, Seris! Wake up!" Still nothing. My heart suddenly began to ache as tears were falling down in my eye. As my tears dropped on Seris. Her began to slowly open finding out that she was still alive.

"Raven?..."

"Seris! Thank El, you're alive."

"I... could say... the same... about you." She said slowly spoke.

"Don't talk! Just stay with me!"

Seris slowly giggled. "If only I could just... do that."

"What are you saying?"

"Raven, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you make more friends. I wish I could spend some more time with you, but it seems it's about to end." Seris's started coughing out blood.

"Don't say that! I won't let you die! You're the only one I have left!" More tears were coming out of my eyes. Then Seris's tears began appearing on her eyes as well.

"Raven... I want you to... do something for me. I want you to go out and protect those in need. I want you to make some friends when you're out there. But... above all else;... I want you to be... happy."

"Seris..."

"Don't... use 'hate', Raven. It won't help you become a good person. It will make you feel like what you are in the past. I don't want you to become like that."

"I won't! You taught me that much!"

"That's good." She began coughing out more blood.

"Don't talk anymore, Seris!"

"Raven... Forget about the past and do what you think is right. Do them so you can be a... good person and not be... bad. Can you promise me?"

I want her to stop but I realised it was already too late to do that. She was almost about to die and nobody is here to help her. So I had no choice but to accept her fate and her promise.

"I promise, if it will make you happy."

"Thank you... Raven. I had a good time with you... Thank you for everything... and goodbye..." Her eyes were finally closed.

"Seris, I having should have told you until now. But I..." I moved my head closer to Seris's. My face was began getting closer to her's. "I... I love you!" I put my lips into hers. Seris's tear finally began to fall as she dies. Now her heartbeat stopped and her body began to feel colder. After I took my head away from Seris's, I cried until the rain has stopped.

 **Flashback End**

"...ven... Raven... RAVEN!" I snapped out of my trance and saw Rena right in front of me. "What's wrong, Raven? You seemed to be thinking of something."

"N-Nothing! Sorry if I worried you!" I tried to take Rena's suspicion out.

"You're probably thinking about your past, are you?" I turned head down as I slightly nodded.

"Raven, I may not know how bad your past was, but don't use 'hate'. It won't help you become a good person. It will make you feel like what you are last time. I don't want you to become like that!" my eyes widened when she said those words. "Forget about the past and do what you think is right. Do them so you can be a good person and not be bad. Can you promise me?"

Suddenly, I saw an image of Seris behind Rena. Those words were exactly like what Seris said. I then understood what both of them meant and agreed.

"I promise, if it will make you happy."

"Thanks, Raven. Now come on! Everyone else is waiting!" Rena then grabbed my hand and pulled to the others.

Still, Rena were right. I do what I think is right and forget about the past, because doing that makes you happy. Right, Seris?

 **GL: Phew! That ends Raven's past. Now for the last chapter of this story and that will be Chung's past. See you then!**


	19. Extra Chapter 4: A Parent's Story

**GL: I'm back! Time to do Chung's past.**

 **Chung (Legend): I'm nervous, or rather... I'm scared.**

 **Elsword (Legend): Don't worry, Chung. If anything goes wrong, we'll be right behind you.**

 **Rena (Legend): Just don't let it get to you, okay?**

 **Chung (Legend): You're right. Thanks, guys.**

 **GL: Let's get to it!**

Chung's PoV

Elsword and Rena's parents were happy that they came back alive. It must be great to have parents who are happy and living in a peaceful life. I remembered having parents like that too.

 **Flashback**

I was 9 years old and lived with my mother and father in a royal castle in Hamel. My father taught me how to fight and protect with heavy armor and my weapon which was called Blue Destroyer. I trained so I can protect my mother from demons. My parents were the only people I love. One day, my father went on a mission and never came back. Distraught, I hid myself in my bedroom and never left a foot outside again.

The door opened finding out it was my mother. "Chung? Are you there?" I didn't say anything. I wanted to but I couldn't. "Chung, I know you're upset about your father's disappearance, but you can't let it get into you forever. I know it is painful, but if you could sulking to yourself, you won't be able to trust yourself, just like he did once."

That got my attention. "Huh? Dad had that feeling too?" I asked.

"Yes. When your father was twice the age as you were, he and I had another friend. His name was Michelangelo. We call him 'Mike' for shorts. Come to think of it, I still have a picture of him." My mother left the room and then later, she came back with a portrait of Mike. He wore glasses and had neat brown hair.

"He looks nice." I complimented.

"He was a very famous artist." My mother agreed.

"Was? You mean his dead?"

She nodded as she sighed. "Unfortunately, yes... 10 years ago, before you were born."

"Ahhh." I started to feel bad for him.

"He was the chairman of the Cultural Advancement Committee, the highest honor for the artist in this region. Currently, his best friend, who is your father, holded that position."

"He did? Wow?"

"He was good friends with Mike and he was a truly kind person. But something changed both of them, especially your father... because of that incident."

"Incident?"

"I'll tell you because I don't want you to misunderstand him and I may think you really need to know this."

"Tell me, Mom! What happened to Dad!?"

My mother gulped. She took a deep breath and let out the words. "He was stabbed with a knife... by his best friends, Mike."

I was shocked to hear what she just said. 'My father was stabbed by his very best friend?' I thought to myself. My heart began to ache a little"But... why would he do that? You said they were good friends," I finally spoke.

"To Mike, art was everything." My mother explained. "Having his best friend take over as the Chairman of the Cultural Advancement Committee... was the ultimate humiliation to Mike... so... If your father really is gone, the I will be the Chairman of the Committee. After that incident, he painted his last painting and commited suicide. Your father survived, but became almost a different person."

I never realised my father had that feeling, that may be the reason why I had this kind of feeling as well.

"Luckily, it wasn't an entire loss." My mother continued. I told him that Mike just wanted to give him a second chance by guarding his last painting. He believed me because he knows he has faith in me, probably in Mike. In the end, your father managed to protect the painting and it was now given to the greatest art gallery. After that I managed to get rid of your father's suffering and moved on as he and I raised you."

That was when I understood what my mother was trying to say. She was telling me that there is always a path where you can walk on and keeping living on. I shouldn't give up, even if my father is gone. After listening to her story, I gave her a big hug. "I'm sorry Mom. I shouldn't have had this feeling. I want keep moving on to protect you with everything I have."

After telling her that, she hugged me back. "I'm glad you understand Chung. If anything goes wrong again, I will have to get you to come back to your senses. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom. I understand." After that, I didn't give up and started to protect my mother and kept training, even when my father is gone.

Everything was peaceful now and then... until my mother got ill and was put to bed. Worried, I came to comfort her. I held her hand, it was getting really weak. She looked at me as she was sweating a lot from her skin. She was almost about to die. I grabbed her hand so she can hold on.

"Mom! Please hold on until we find a cure!" I shouted.

"I can't. I feel like I've reached my limit." She panted.

"DON'T SAY THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Tears began coming down from my eyes.

"Chung, I don't want you to have the same feeling like what happened to your father. I want you to go out Hamel and see what Elrios is truly about. I want you to move on."

"M-Mom..."

"Can you promise me that?"

"I..." Her breath began to become heavier. Her death was becoming very close. I tighten her hand. She was serious. She wanted to give me a second chance and keep going. I then remembered what she told me and realised I had no choice but to do it. "I promise..."

"You've become so strong, Chung. You're becoming more like your father now... I'm so proud... of you..." That's when she closed her eyes and after that, her breathing stopped and her hand became colder.

'Mom... no... MOOOOOOM!" I screamed as I cried into tears. First my father was gone, now my mother. I felt like life became a nightmare. But ever since I visited her graveyard now and then. I realised that I shouldn't give up. Both of them told me that. So I packed up my things and lefty the castle to see new things in Elrios.

 **Flashback End**

I walked to Elsword to tell him something. "Hey, Elsword!" I greeted him.

"Oh, hey Chung! What's up?" Elsword asked.

I looked at their parents and looked back at them. "Having parents is a great thing, isn't it?"

"Huh? Why are you..." Elsword then paused and then understood what I meant. "Oh. I see... Sorry..."

"It's okay. I know it feels bad, you always need to keeping moving, right?"

"Yeah, you always need to." Elsword agreed. "I hope you keep that up."

"I will." I smiled.

 **GL: That's all the elgang's past. As for Add and LuCiel, those will come out in a different story. For now, I will be writing one more chapter left. And it will be about the two siblings, Elsword and Elesis. Why? Because their relationship... is a little bit different compared to the original. There might be some romance between them as well, because Elesis... has a bit of a brother complex to Elsword (Yeah, this may be likely to be an Elsword X Elesis thing here).**

 **Be ready for the last chapter of this story!**


End file.
